Serpencats
by Royaume des Illusions
Summary: Parce que les apparences sont souvent trompeuses, nos griffondors auraient dû faire plus attention aux félins. Ou alors serait-ce plutôt l'inverse ?
1. Où il est question de félin

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Où il est question de félin**

Severus Snape entra précipitamment dans la pièce, bardant la porte de sorts de bouclier avant de se tourner vers les trois serpentards qui se planquaient dans un coin.

Devant lui se tenaient Draco, Blaise et Théo, ses trois anciens élèves, trois élèves qui avaient été marqué de force ce soir...

"Peut-on savoir pourquoi vous n'êtes pas venus me voir avant ? Vous auriez dût me prévenir plutôt que de refuser la marque une fois devant le seigneur des ténèbres !"

"Oh, désolé Parrain, mais on ne savait même pas que tu étais un espion avant que tu n'entres dans la pièce !"

"Et pourquoi cette pièce d'ailleurs ?"

"C'est la chambre de tante Bella..."

"Et ?"

"Et tout le monde sait qu'elle n'y va jamais, entre mon oncle et Tu-sais-qui..."

"Assez !"

"Vous vous rendez compte que maintenant qu'ils vous ont marqués de force vous ne pouvez vous réfugier ni auprès de vos parents ni auprès de l'Ordre ?"

"Pourquoi l'Ordre ne nous voudrait pas ?"

"Parce que vous ne pouvez pas devenir espion et qu'ils ne vous feront pas confiance avec leurs secrets...Dumbledore ou pas..."

"Mais..."

Severus sortit par la cheminée, prononçant un rapide "Spinner End", les laissant méditer leurs erreurs, Blaise se tourna alors vers Draco, espérant visiblement que celui-ci ait une solution.

Ce n'est qu'après un quart d'heure de regards gênés échangé que Severus ré-apparu.

"Bien...j'ai une solution qui devrait vous garder en vie...Buvez ça !"

Les trois garçons attrapèrent les fioles vertes qu'il leur tendait, se demandant ce que c'était.

"Buvez !"

Et sept ans à avoir l'habitude de suivre ses ordres en cours firent leur travail, ils avalèrent.

Severus eu un léger sourire lorsque cinq minutes après, trois jeunes chats flottaient dans trois monticules de vêtements.

Par contre, il ne s'attendit pas à ce que la boule de poil blanche retrouve si rapidement ses sens et tentait par tout les moyens de le griffer.

"Draco ! Assez !"

D'un mouvement brusque de la jambe, Severus projeta le chat vers l'un des monticules de tissus où il atterrit sans difficulté sur ses pattes.

Avec lassitude, le professeur observa les trois chats qui le fixaient de leurs yeux inquisiteur.

"Même sous cette forme vous êtes racés."

Comme pour lui répondre, le chat blanc feula et fut bientôt suivi par les deux autres. Il semblerait que Draco soit une peste sous n'importe quelle apparence.  
Retenant une remarque acerbe contre son filleul, Severus s'agenouilla et tendit devant lui un sac de toile de taille moyenne possédant une lance comme attache.

Les yeux scrutateurs des félins dévisagèrent l'objet tendu avant de reculer.

"Ce n'est pas le moment pour faire des manières, rentrez dans ce sac !"

Avec réticence, le chat bleu russe qui devait être Blaise et le siamois, Théodore, pénétrèrent dans le sac qui empestait l'odeur de diverses plantes. C'était sûrement là que leur professeur mettait ces ingrédients de potion après cueillette. Un véritable enfer pour leur sens olfactif plus développé.

Seul le norvégien blanc restait à une distance prudente des autres.

"Draco..." gronda dangereusement la voix du professeur.

Loin d'en être perturbé, le félin miaula son mécontentement si l'on s'en référait à ses coups de griffes dans le vide qu'il lançait dans la direction de son traitre de parrain.

Traitre car au lieu de l'aider à trouver une solution, Severus les utilisait comme cobaye. Le pire était sûrement cette horrible chose qu'il tenait et dont il avait l'intention de les y faire rentrer.

Il avait sa fièreté et pour rien au monde, lui le prince des serpentards n'allait s'abaisser à suivre Théo et Blaise.

Le son d'une clé qui tourne dans sa serrure rappela aux occupants de la pièce qu'ils étaient recherchés.

D'un accio, Severus fit rentrer Draco dans le sac qu'il mis alors sur son épaule en bandoulière.

Extérieurement calme mais intérieurement stressé, il observa Avery et Rosier entrer dans la chambre, leur baguette pointées sur lui.

"Snape. Que fais-tu ici ?"

"Là même chose que vous, il me semble. A moins que vous n'ayez déjà trouvé les fuyards, ce dont je doute sincèrement."

Les deux mangemorts le fixèrent un instant puis commencèrent à fouiller la chambre avant qu'ils repartirent fouiller dans les autres pièces.

Sans ce faire prier, Severus se dirigea vers la cheminée.

Il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre.

Severus arriva au terrier, le sac où se trouvaient les trois chats en sécurité dans ses bras.

Étrangement le salon était vide et il n'y avait aucun bruit à part...

"Professeur !? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?"

Severus se retourna et aperçut Charlie Weasley, Charlie qui était sensé rester avec ses dragons...pas être là. Enfin pour le coup ça l'arrangeait.

"Je pourrais poser la même question, mais peu importe..."

Il posa le sac sur le canapé et l'ouvrit, un chat blanc complètement ébouriffé en sortit, feulant, la queue basse agité par des soubresauts de temps à autre, les deux autres le suivirent, plus calmes mais pas vraiment heureux pour autant.

"C'est trois chats me servaient de cobayes pour mes expériences pour le seigneur des ténèbres, malheureusement il s'en est lassé et voulait que je m'en débarrasse. Je n'ai pas pu voir les effets de la dernière potion qu'ils ont ingérés, il faudrait donc que vous les gardiez ici pour que je puisse les surveiller à l'occasion..."

"Professeur, je doute que l'arrivée de trois chats plaise aux autres habitants et..."

"Ces chats peuvent servir pour la guerre, pourquoi qui que ce soit s'y opposerai ?"

"Et bien...Hermione ne supporte plus les chats depuis la mort de Pattenrond, ma mère, mon père et quasiment tout Weasley digne ce nom n'aime pas les chats car ils sont trop serpentards par certains côté...sauf les jumeaux mais ils refusent de nous dire pourquoi...ils aiment surtout les siamois...bref, euh Harry préfère les chiens, Rémus aussi..."

"Monsieur Weasley...je ne vous demande pas d'adopter ces chats, je vous ordonne de les garder sous ce toit et en bonne santé !"

"Très bien...les jumeaux vont être infernaux..."

Devant le haussement de sourcil interrogateur de Snape, Charlie expliqua.

"L'une de leur dernière invention est un bonbon qui transforme en chat, il parait qu'ils l'ont déjà testé sur une de leur conquête...ou plutôt la conquête d'un des deux..."

"Je vois..."

Bon...Severus voyait surtout que le clan Weasley n'avait toujours pas comprit la relation entre ces deux jumeaux et cette mystérieuse conquête... peu importe, ces trois chats étaient à l'abri et lui pouvait retourner tranquillement à ses potions.

Maintenant qu'il était sûr de la sécurité de ses protégés, Severus repartit faire un faux rapport auprès de son maître.

Charlie le regarda disparaitre au milieu des flammes vertes de la cheminée avant qu'un frôlement contre sa jambe ne le ramène sur son souci du moment.

Le bleu russe semblait déjà l'avoir adopté mais maintenant il fallait trouver un endroit pour ces félins.

"Je préfère vraiment les dragons." déclara-t-il en soupirant.

D'un geste souple de sa baguette, il fit léviter les sac-à-puces et les entraina dans l'escalier.

Silencieusement, il les emporta jusqu'à sa chambre et les déposa sur l'un des tapis de la pièce.

Les libérant, il ne lui fallu qu'une minute d'inattention pour que les chats s'installent comme des pachas sur son lit.

"Ah non ! Vous restez sur le tapis !"

Loin de s'intéresser de son avis, les félins se calfeutrèrent sur le matelas avant de s'endormir sous le regard blasé du griffondor.

Vraiment Charlie détestait les chats.

* * *

** A Suivre !**

La suite sera publiée dès que l'on aura pris un peu d'avance et en fonction de vos avis !


	2. Les dragons sont si gentils, eux !

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Les dragons sont si gentils, eux !**

Il les regarda prendre leurs aises sans s'occuper de lui...franchement, il espérait que Snape allait vite s'apercevoir qu'ils étaient inutiles et s'en débarrasser, Minerva ne serait surement pas contre deux ou trois chats de plus...elle ne s'apercevrait peut-être même pas de la différence, et sinon...il restait Ombrage...

Il redescendit sur ces sombres pensées, il voulait attendre que sa famille et Harry, et les membres de l'Ordre en général soient rentrés avant de se coucher.

Une fois le rouquin parti, Draco releva enfin la tête et inspecta son poil...il était décoiffé !

Ce maudit sac...et comment il allait faire sans mains pour s'arranger ?!

Voyant le blond...enfin le chat blanc s'agiter, Blaise se releva lui aussi, prêt à lui bondir dessus si il ne se calmait pas...bon peut-être pas en fait.

Si en tant qu'humain ils avait la même taille (quoiqu'un poil plus grand pour Blaise) en chat et bien...Draco devait facilement faire deux kilos de plus que lui, et ça c'était sans compter les poils...

'Bon sang Dray calme-toi...'

'Je fais ce que je veux Zabini !'

Les deux chats se dévisagèrent sous le regard moqueur de Théo.

'Oui, on peut communiquer sous cette forme.'

'Tu le savais ?'

'Oui.'

'Et comment je te pris ?'

Le siamois eu l'air vaguement gêné.

'J'avais déjà expérimenté une transformation en chat avec des amis...'

'Quels amis ? Tu n'as pas d'amis en dehors des donjons...'

'Et bien...'

C'est à ce moment là que la porte se rouvrit.

Une loque humaine pénétra dans la pièce avant de se diriger vers l'armoire sans remarquer les trois paires d'yeux fixaient sur lui.

'Qu'est-ce que fait Potty ici ?'

'Draco, nous sommes chez les Weasley, il est donc normal que le Survivant y soit.' répondit Blaise comme s'il s'adressait à un enfant particulièrement idiot.

Le chat blanc offusqué descendit du lit pour se rapprocher de sa némésis.

S'il avait son apparence humaine, tous aurait pu voir son air dégoûté lorsqu'il détailla le griffondor.

Des vêtements trop grand et extrêmement larges, on aurait presque dit que Potter essayait de disparaître sous cette masse de tissus.

Avec un plaisir non-fend, Draco sortie ses griffes prêt à bondir sur sa victime qui farfouillait toujours dans l'armoire mais un feulement provenant de sa droite suspendit ses gestes.

Harry se retourna cherchant la provenance de l'étrange son qu'il venait d'entendre et découvrit deux chats, l'un blanc et l'autre d'une sorte de gris clair avec des reflets presque bleutés, qui se faisait face.

Son regard fut ensuite attiré par un léger mouvement sur le lit où se trouvait un autre chat.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se rapprocha du dernier chat afin de mieux pouvoir le dévisager et un fin sourire prit forme sur ses lèvres.

"Alors toi, que fais-tu ici ?"

Sans mouvement brusque, Harry s'assit au bord du lit et mis le chat sur ses genoux avant de le caresser.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le siamois ne se mette à ronronner.

'Théo ! Sale traitre !' s'insurgea Draco devant le regard moqueur de son ami.

La porte se rouvrit sur Charlie qui observa le drôle de tableau avant de déclarer d'un ton moqueur :

"Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chats, Harry."

L'interpellé sursauta légèrement avant de se relever brusquement faisant ainsi tomber le siamois.

"Je... C'est juste que ce chat se promenait souvent à Poudlard près de notre salle commune."

"C'est pas un soucis vu que pour l'instant ils sont sous ma garde. Tu n'as pas trouvé de vêtements ?"

"J'ai étais quelque peu occupé." répondit Harry en baissant son regard sur les chats.

Avec un sourire moqueur, Charlie sortie de son armoire une chemise vert forêt et un pantalon noire qu'il donna ensuite au plus jeune.

"Tu sais que je préfère te voir habillé normalement et non pas avec les choses informes de ton cousin."

Harry acquiesça en rougissant et quitta la chambre pour rejoindre la salle de bain.

"Vous trois, vous vous tenez tranquilles jusqu'à ce que je revienne !"

Un miaoussement lui répondit lorsqu'il quitta à son tour la pièce.

Le siamois suivit Harry des yeux et fixa son regards sur la porte, tentant d'ignorer le profond silence qui c'était installé...

Trois...

Deux...

Un...

Et...

'Il vient de dire quoi ?'

Théo se tourna vers le chat blanc, l'air innocent.

'De quoi ?'

'Théo...qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans leur tour ?'

'Et bien...il se trouve que j'y connaissais des gens et...'

'Des griffondors !?'

Le bleu russe dévisagea Draco...comment pouvait-il interrogeai Théo calmement s'ils étaient interrompus toutes les cinq minutes ?

'Oui, Dray, c'est comme ça qu'on appelle ces créatures...'

Le poil du blo-du chat blanc se hérissa, et compte tenue de l'épaisseur du poil au départ c'était assez impressionnant, et le dit-Dray sauta sur lui.

S'en suivirent quelques secondes assez floues des miaulements, feulements et autres bruits...secondes pendant lesquels les deux nouveaux chats, peu habitués à leurs griffes réussirent à éventrer les édredons et oreillers.

Quelque part lors de cette bagarre ils réussirent à tomber sur Théo, lui mettant ses instincts de chat en pelote et l'entrainant dans un combat digne de chats sauvages...

Ils ne s'interrompirent qu'à l'entente d'un cri qui n'avait rien de félin.

"Sales bêtes !"

Les trois chats dévisagèrent l'intrus et Charlie eu la désagréable impression d'être leur proie.

'Par Salazar, je n'aurais jamais cru que les griffons étaient si bien foutu sous leur habits de bas étage.'

Draco approuva la déclaration de Blaise d'un miaulement gourmand tandis que Théodore préféra lustrer son poil.

Faut dire que pour lui, ce genre de découverte étaient futiles surtout comparé à l'ordre régnant sur son pelage.

Malgré tout, le siamois reporta son regard sur le roux dont la chemise était entrouverte et qui semblait hésiter entre fuir et les tuer. Finalement, il opta pour une autre solution.

"Harry !"

Tiens ? Pour un griffondor, Charlie Weasley semblait limité question courage lorsqu'il était question des félins.

Le Survivant arriva quelques minutes plus tard, ne portant qu'une serviette autour de ses reins et les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau.

"Qu'est ce qui ce..." Harry s'interrompit et regarda son aîné figé à l'entrée de sa chambre.

Il laissa son regard vagabonder et découvrit l'état désastreux dans lequel se trouvait la literie.

"Ils ont tout saccagé."

Charlie lui lança un triste regard, le suppliant de lui dire qu'il cauchemardait.

"Ils doivent déjà nous attendre pour la réunion au quartier général, tu ferais mieux d'y aller pendant que je m'occupe d'eux."

Hagard, Charlie acquiesça en répétant combien les dragons, eux, sont de gentils créatures.

Harry vérifia qu'il avait bien quitté l'étage avant de se retourner vers les félins. Un sourire sadique prit place sur ses lèvres et les trois chats eurent un mouvement de recul.

"Qui que vous soyez, quoi que vous voulez, je me ferais une joie de faire en sorte que vous deveniez les cobayes attitrés des potions de Neville si vous ne vous tenez pas à carreau."

Sa voix doucereuse réussit à donner des sueurs froides aux félins.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Bon alors pour les couples, il y aura bien un Draco/Harry mais c'est pas pour tout de suite car sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire ^__^


	3. Appelez moi Gros minet !

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Bon ce coup-ci c'est moi (Alia) qui publie le chapitre, jespère que la mise en page ne sera pas trop mauvaise...

* * *

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Appelez-moi Gros-minet !**

Les trois chats regardèrent l'innocent griffondor partir...se demandant vaguement qui avait bien pu prendre la place d'Harry Potter.

Le chat blanc se tourna vers les deux autres.

'C'était quoi, ça ?'

'Et bien...on m'avait dit qu'il était plus serpentard que ce qu'on croyait mais...'

'Théo ?'

'Oui ?'

'Qui t'avait dit ça ?'

Le siamois fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu la question et écarquilla soudain les yeux.

'Draco, il y a un épi dans ton poil !'

'Quoi ? Où ?'

Tandis que le norvégien se léchait le poil avec précaution, Théo décida de vérifier si il pouvait sortir de la chambre avec l'aide de Blaise.

'Tu peux m'expliquer comment un chat peut ouvrir une porte alors qu'il ne peut même pas atteindre la poignée ?'

'Certaines portes de mauvaise qualité se ferment si mal qu'en grattant un peu dessous ça les ouvrent...'

Le siamois tenta de mettre sa tactique en application... échec.

'Sinon tu as une solution bien moins indépendante...'

'Quoi ?'

'Draco ! Approche, et fais comme moi, toi aussi Blaise.'

Les deux autres chats échangèrent un regard inquiet, qu'est-ce qu'il préparait encore ?

Théo s'assit et....

"Mraaoooooow !"

'C'est ça ta solution ?'

'Si on fait assez de bruit, ils en auront marre et nous feront sortir.'

"Maaaaaooow !"

Le poil de Blaise se hérissa, si Draco s'y mettait aussi...bah.

"Miaaaooow !"

"Mraaoooooow !"

"Maaaaaooow !"

Probablement très énervé par le concerto quelqu'un monta rapidement les escaliers...quoiqu'on aurait dit deux personnes vu le bruit.

La porte s'ouvrit soudainement sur deux jumeaux à l'air particulièrement excités...en fait, leur niveau d'excitation sembla grimper encore un cran au-dessus lorsqu'ils virent Théo et se jetèrent sur lui...

*****

'C'est la dernière fois que j'écoute un de tes plans, Théo.'

'Mais voyons Draco, ça a marché puisque nous sommes sortie de la chambre.'

'Théo a raison, Dray.'

'Peut-être mais POURQUOI c'est à MOI qu'ils ont mis ce stupide ruban ROSE !!'

'Parce que t'es plus mimi comme ça. J'imagine la tête de Pansy si elle te voyait.'

'Arrêtes de parler de malheur.'

*****

Fred et George venait d'entrer dans le salon où les attendaient Harry et Charlie lorsque ce dernier se figea en regardant les masses bougeantes qu'ils tenaient dans leur bras.

"Hors de question que vous les ameniez !"

Pas intimidé pour un sou, les jumeaux lui offrirent un large sourire.

"Mais nous voulions seulement..."

"... t'aider car il est sûr que ta..."

"... chambre allait être complètement relooké et puis..."

"... il vaut mieux qu'on les surveille au Square."

A contre cœur, Charlie accepta la présence des félins tout en jetant un regard à Harry qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser à arranger le nœud rose du matou blanc. Celui-ci essayait même de le griffer ou de le mordre sans grand succès.

Mr Weasley entra dans la pièce et repéra tout de suite les trois chats.

"Fred, Georges...comment vous avez fait pour faire sortir les trois aristochats de la félébison ?"

Harry regarda un peu mieux le chat sur ses genoux...c'est que pour un peu...

"Harry ! Passe moi cette petite chatte, que je l'observe d'un peu plus près."

Oui...comme les aristochats mais à un détaille près.

Le petit brun passa le chat feulant à Mr Weasley tandis que les jumeaux se tordaient de rire et que les deux autres chats semblaient se retenir de réagir...

Le chat blanc changea donc de main et le visage de Mr Weasley s'assombrit.

"Mais...c'est un mâle."

"Ces chats ont été confié à Charlie par Snape..."

"Oh...donc on doit les garder ici."

"Oui, papa."

"Votre mère ne va pas apprécier..."

"Non, papa."

"Il va falloir leur donner des noms..."

Le chat blanc arrêta de se débattre...comme au ralentis il tourna la tête vers les jumeaux...

Les deux rouquins infernaux arboraient un air des plus inquiétant...

Théo et Blaise avaient aussi remarqué leurs expressions et semblaient pas vraiment rassurés.

Complètement inconscients de la scène qui se jouait entre les cinq, les autres occupants de la pièce faisaient des propositions...

"Marie, Toulouse et Berlioze ?" (Mr Weasley, qui continuait d'insister)

"Blanco, Noirot et Crème ?" (Harry, en manque d'inspiration)

"Onyxia, Nefarian et Aile de Mort ?" (Charlie, toujours fan de dragon)

"Vanille, Chocolat et Caramel ?" (Harry, toujours en manque d'inspiration, et peut-être aussi de motivation)

"Molière, Corneille et Racine ?" (Mr Weasley, fan de moldu un jour...)

"Glaurung, Scatha et Smaug ?" (Charlie, vous devinez d'où ça vient...)

Draco eu un léger frisson...les jumeaux pouvaient-ils vraiment faire pire que ça ?

...C'est là que Fred (ou était-ce Georges ?) ouvrit la bouche...

"Draco, Blaise et Théo, n'est-ce pas parfait pour eux ?"

Un sourire des plus sadique éclaira la face d'Harry qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Oui, comme ça au moins nous aurions quelque chose pour nous défouler."

Mr Weasley et Charlie allait intervenir mais Harry les prit de cours.

"Et puis, avouez que les serpentards ont les félins pour horreur. C'est notre petite vengeance."

Avec son sourire d'ange, personne n'osa le contredire et tous acceptèrent ces noms.

Nos trois chats, eux ne savaient pas s'ils devaient rire ou bien pleurer.

'C'est pas possible que nous soyons déjà démasqué ?!' feula Draco.

'Pour les jumeaux, je ne sais pas mais pour Potter j'ai un doute. Regarde-le.'

Draco tourna son regard vers Saint Potty qui n'avait plus rien de saint. C'est à peine si une queue fourchu n'avait pas pris place dans son dos. Les émeraudes rencontrèrent l'acier et Draco ne put s'empêcher de déglutir face à la lueur d'amusement qui y était présente.

'Je crois que l'on est dans la mouise.'

'Tu as découverts ça quand ? Quand on nous a transformé en chat ou quand on a atterrit chez une famille de griffondors ?'

'La ferme Blaise, là le problème c'est qu'y en a un qui ressemble pas à un griffy !'

'Les jumeaux ont l'air assez dangereux aussi...'

'Oui, hein ?'

Quelque part pendant leur petite conversation Harry avait relâché Draco, le chat blanc et Blaise se faisait face sur le tapis du salon.

Un étrange bruit de moteur les interrompit, d'un même mouvement ils se tournèrent vers sa source...les jumeaux justement.

Bon, le bruit semblait plus venir de la boule de poil dans leur bras...

'Théo ! Espèce de traitre ! Ça te suffit pas de trainer près de leur tour en forme de chat, en plus tu leur laisse te grattouiller le ventre !'

'Rrrrrrmoui ? De quoi ?'

Ils virent le siamois tourner légèrement la tête vers eux, les yeux à moitié fermés...quel sale...

"Bon ! Si on les emmenait au Square, qu'on montre à Snape à quel point ils sont choyés nos serpencats !"

"Serpencats ?" interrogea Charlie.

Seul un sourire complice entre Harry et les jumeaux lui répondirent.

* * *

**A suivre !**


	4. Promenons nous dans le Square

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Promenons-nous dans le Square**

Leur arrivé au Square Grimmaurd ne fut pas discrète et cette fois-ci Fred et George n'y étaient pour rien.

'Bien fait pour vos tronches !' miaula Draco avec un plaisir non feint aux autres félins.

Assis calmement devant la cheminée, nos trois chats regardait avec un pur régal le Survivant qui essayait tant bien que mal de se relever. Faut dire qu'à peine sortie de la cheminée, Harry avait réussis à trébucher dans l'antre avant de s'accrocher désespérant à ce qui passait sous ses mains.

Malheureusement, puisqu'il avait été le dernier à utiliser la cheminette, Potter s'était accroché à Charlie qui pour ne pas tomber s'était accroché à son père qui lui n'avait pu s'accrocher à rien (les jumeaux s'étaient comme par hasard écarté au dernier moment) et avait servi de matelas de protection pour les deux autres.

'Magnifique.' déclara Blaise devant cette réaction en chaîne.

'Hum...être transformé en chat pourrait devenir agréable si ce genre de scène se reproduit...'

Blaise se tourna vers le chat blanc, juste à temps pour le voir faire un gigantesque bond et atterrir sur le dos d'Harry qui était en train de se relever, bien sur, le griffondor s'étala de nouveaux sous le poids qui venait de subitement s'ajouter.

Charlie jura, de nouveau écrasé entre son père et le brun...les dragons, c'étaient tellement mieux...

Draco savourait sa victoire lorsqu'il sentit une main l'attraper par la peau du cou, miaulant il tenta bien de s'échapper mais son tourmenteur avait de la poigne.

"Monsieur Weasley, pourrais-je savoir pourquoi vous avez emmené ces chats ici ?"

"Euh...C'est une idée des jumeaux..."

"Cafteur !" (bis)

Snape souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

"On voulait juste vous montrer à quel point on était capable de prendre soin de ces serpencats..."

"Serpencats ?"

Blaise observait son directeur de maison...il semblait avoir lui aussi comprit le sous-entendu (pas très discret) et devait être en train de réaliser qu'il avait sous estimé au moins trois griffys.

"Bah, oui, on les a appelé Draco, Blaise et Théo...ça leur va bien vous ne trouvez pas..."

Les sourires que Harry et les jumeaux lui envoyèrent auraient pu effrayer Merlin lui même...

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ces stupides griffons décident d'utiliser ce qui leur servait de cerveau juste à ce moment précis ?

Severus porta sa main à son front en soupirant discrètement. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais le fonctionnement des rouges et or.

Doucement il déposa le norvégien au sol en lui lançant un regard noir stipulant que ce n'était pas le moment pour qu'un autre griffys se rendent compte de la supercherie.

Blasé par ce genre de regard, Draco retourna près de Théo et Blaise, croisa deux yeux verts et partit découvrir son nouveau logis.

'Je sens qu'il va encore faire des siennes.' commenta Blaise en observant la porte par laquelle venait de disparaître le blond. 'Nous ferions mieux de le suivre.'

D'un faible hochement de tête, Théo acquiesça et suivis le bleu russe laissant ainsi leur directeur de maison se débrouiller avec trois griffondors particulièrement remontés.

*****************

Draco décida (de façon très logique) à commencer son exploration par le dernier étage, même pas le grenier, l'étage juste au dessous...

Six portes, probablement des chambres.

Des bruits étranges venaient de derrière une porte entrouverte...

En bon chat plein de curiosité il y rentra discrètement et regarda d'où venait le bruit...

Théo et Blaise étaient légèrement énervés...

'Mais où est passé ce crétin ?'

'Je sais pas mais...'

"Mraooowwwwrrrrooowwwwrrr"

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait encore ?'

Les deux chats partirent rapidement dans les étage, en direction du miaulement de terreur/feulement de leur ami.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre et découvrirent...

Draco caché sous une armoire, les poils retroussés sur son dos.

Blaise et Théo s'approchèrent de lui, ne regardant même pas ce qui pouvait se trouver de l'autre côté de la pièce.

'Derrière vous crétins !'

Théo se retourna...ses oreilles s'aplatirent soudainement sur sa tête et il plongea sous l'armoire près de Draco, Blaise allait se retourner mais l'étrange mélange de croassement et rugissement le convainquit de se planquer d'abord...

Le bleu russe décampa juste à temps pour éviter le bec de Buck, l'hypogriffe tenta alors de bouger le meuble afin de récupérer son futur déjeuné.

*****************

Tandis qu'à l'étage, Buck jouait à cache-cache avec trois gros morceaux de viandes fraîches, Harry et les jumeaux s'amusaient à lancer des sous-entendu assez explicite à leur professeur honni.

"Et puis le matou blanc, il ressemble assez au prince des Serpentards car il miaule plus qu'il ne mord."

"Sans oublier que comme ça l'on pourra..."

"...utiliser nos nouvelles potions sur eux !"

Las de cette situation, Severus se massa les tempes avant de surprendre les regards étonnés et embrouillés des deux Weasley qui observaient l'étrange scène.

Faudrait plus qu'ils découvrent la vérité. Pensa t-il en se renfrognant contre les trois imbéciles qui le regardaient maintenant avec un air de victoire.

Potter et les jumeaux allaient le lui payer.

Sur cette pensée réconfortante, il quitta la pièce le plus dignement que possible sous les rires des jeunes.

Oh oui, ils allaient lui payer cette humiliation. Après tout pourquoi les Griffondors devenaient intelligents juste pour faire échouer la couverture qu'il avait créé pour ses Serpentards ?

"Qu'est-ce qui vient de ce passer ?" demanda Charlie en posant son regard sur Harry qui se cramponnait au mur pour ne pas crouler de rire au sol comme l'avait déjà fais les jumeaux.

Essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil, Harry se tourna vers lui et Charlie eu l'impression de se sentir engloutit par les deux émeraudes scintillantes.

Le brun lui adressa un large sourire avant de lui prendre la main et de les entrainer hors de la pièce en courant sous l'oeil amusé de George et Fred et celui curieux du patriarche Weasley.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

Mais que vont faire Charlie et Harry ? Ce sera un secret jusqu'au prochain chapitre ! ^___^

_**Bonne Année à tous de la part d'Aliaet de la mienne (LicyLie) et surtout un grand merci à vous qui nous suivez et qui nous encouragez !!**_


	5. Boules de poils

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Boules de poils**

Harry entra rapidement dans la bibliothèque du premier étage, suivi de Charlie.

Le roux s'appropria immédiatement ses lèvres, donnant un coup de pied distrait dans la porte pour la refermer.

Harry avait les yeux englués à lui, il enleva son t-shirt et commença à attraper les bords de celui de Charlie lorsqu'un toussotement se fit entendre...

Les deux se tournèrent alors vers un Rémus écarlate.

Le loup-garou, bien installé dans un fauteuil, _Le Livre des Cranes_ en mains et une coupelle avec des cookies aux chocolat à proximité.

"Et bien...je vais vous laisser, hein ?"

Le lycanthrope referma la porte derrière lui, lui qui croyait qu'Harry préférait les serpentards...enfin...

Il allait partir à la cuisine lorsqu'un feulement lointain se fit entendre.

Depuis quand y avait-il des chats ici ?

Il suivit les feulements grâce à ses super-sens de loup et arriva dans la pièce qui abritait Buck...misèèère...

Il ouvrit la porte, redoutant le pire et l'odeur de l'hyppogriffe agressa aussitôt son nez, l'odeur de la dernière potion de Severus aussi d'ailleurs, et pas d'odeur de chats, enfin pas totalement, comme des animagus...quelqu'un allait devoir s'expliquer pour ça...enfin dès qu'il aurait sauvé les trois "chats".

"Je pense qu'il faudrait mieux reprendre plus tard."

Harry, les joues rougies non plus de plaisir mais par l'embarra de s'être fait prendre, commença à se diriger vers la sortie lorsqu'il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur par un corps plus grand que lui.

"Charlie... Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour le faire."

Loin d'écouter ses faibles protestations, le plus vieux augmenta la pression qu'il exerçait sur le corps d'Harry qu'il ne lui soulève les jambes afin qu'elles enserrent sa taille.

"J'ai trop envie de toi, Harry."

"Mais si l'on nous surprend encore ?!"

D'un geste négligent de la main, Charlie lança un sort de silence et de fermeture sur la pièce afin de faire taire les angoisses du plus jeune. Celui-ci sentit sa raison le quitter lorsque Charlie entreprit de le déshabiller complètement afin de mieux pouvoir goûter à sa peau de velours.

Charlie ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en constatant qu'Harry le laisser prendre le contrôle. Ayant garder sa prise sous ses fesses, il le colla plus fortement contre le mur et Harry ne pu retenir un gémissement de plaisir lorsqu'il vit Charlie libéré son érection douloureuse de son boxer et que celle-ci se plaqua contre ses fesses.

"Aah... Charlie..."

L'interpellé allait l'empaler lorsque l'horloge murale sonna les douze coups de midi bientôt suivit par la douce voix de la matriarche Weasley déclarant que le repas était servi.

Agilement, Harry se dégagea de la poigne de son amant et commença à se rhabiller pendant que son aîné maudissait le monde d'être si cruel avec lui.

* * *

C'est un Rémus très chargé qui arriva dans la cuisine du douze square Grimmault, Molly était en train de réprimander Charlie pour son apparence peu soignée...Rémus n'eut pas le coeur de lui dire que son second avait une odeur de sexe et de testostérone...

Il se glissa tant bien que mal par l'ouverture de la porte, les bras chargés de trois "chats" encore sous le choc.

"Quelqu'un connait ces boules de poils ?"

Charlie allait ouvrir la bouche mais trois doigts se pointèrent immédiatement vers Severus. Harry, Fred et Georges partageaient le même sourire effrayant donc quelque chose clochait donc bien avec ces chats.

Il les posa à terre, après tout l'hypogriffe était loin maintenant et...

"Severus Snape, vous auriez pu me prévenir qu'il fallait aussi que je nourrisse ces pauvres bêtes...oh, regardez ça, ils n'ont que la peau sur les os..."

Molly s'empara du chat le plus proche (Draco) et commença à le caresser.

Le siamois observa la scène un moment, puis sauta sur les genoux de Georges, Blaise imita son ami mais avec le dompteur de dragons, sous le regard noir d'Harry.

Rémus se tourna vers le professeur de potion.

"Severus ? On peut se parler en privé ?"

Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient ces griffys à tous sourire comme des serpentars ?

Avec une extrême lenteur, le maître des potions se leva sous le regard ravi du lycan qui l'accompagna jusqu'à la sortie.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Harry retenait tant bien que mal ses envies de meurtres à l'égard du bleu russe qui le fixait avec, semblait-il, une certaine ironie. Maudite bête !

Inspirant et expirant lentement afin de rester calme, il ne pu échapper au regard suppliant que lui lançait son amant assit à sa gauche.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil discret autour de lui, le brun attrapa la carafe de jus de citrouille et s'en servit allègrement jusqu'au rebord. Une fois fait, il apporta le verre à ses lèvres y goûtant du bout des lèvres. Voyant que personne ne l'observait à part la créature reposant sur son amant et celui-ci qui le regardait toujours avec détresse, Harry, d'un geste désinvolte mais précis renversa le liquide orangé sur le pelage du chat qui bondit sur le sol en lançant un miaulement tonitruant.

"Je suis vraiment désolé !" déclara le jeune homme en attrapant une serviette pour éponger le pantalon du roux.

Tête baissée sur son ouvrage et surtout pour cacher son sourire, Harry tira la langue au chat trempé qui l'observait avec haine avant de se redresser sur sa chaise.

La première chose qu'il aperçut fut le clin d'oeil complice que lui lancèrent les jumeaux puis une masse blanche qui lui fonça dessus avant d'atterrir dans ses bras.

Draco avait cru voir sa vie défiler sous ses yeux lorsque la mère des rouquins lui avant foncé dessus avant de le saisir. Il avait bien essayé de fuir ma la poigne de la femme semblait vouloir lui broyer les os à chaque tentative d'évasion. Las, l'ancien blond se laissa faire au plus grand plaisir de Molly qui se mit à le caresser avec frénésie.

Cette femme allait le tuer !

Voilà se que se répétait pour la dixième fois le félin lorsque sous une énième caresse ses poils commencèrent à tomber laissant voir des marques rouges sur sa peau irritée. C'était à se demander si à la place des mains de la matriarche se trouvait de la paille de fer.

Son calvaire sembla durer un éternité lorsqu'un miaulement strident du côté de Potter requis l'attention de son bourreau.

"Mon dieu, Charlie, ton vêtement !" lança la femme en voyant le liquide orange salissant son fils.

Elle fit à peine un pas dans sa direction, qu'Harry avait déjà plongé sous la table pour nettoyer en s'excusant pour sa maladresse. Voyant l'étreinte qui l'oppressait diminuer, Draco s'échappa habilement des bras diaboliques pour atterrir sur la table. Souhaitant mettre le plus de distance possible entre la mère Weasley et lui, il se précipita dans les bras du premier venu présent de l'autre côté de la table et se cala de son mieux contre le torse chaud qui l'habitait de la furie rousse.

Harry lança un regard dubitatif au jumeaux avant de reposer son regard sur le matou qui le prenait pour un coussin. Fallait-il qu'il l'éjecte ou non ?

***********

Rémus s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon, suivi d'un Severus au regard morose et fatigué.

"Bien ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi l'infâme Severus Snape a jugé bon de ramener trois créature aux aspects félins et sentant les potions ?"

**

* * *

**

A Suivre !

_**Oui, je sais que vous attendiez la suite depuis un bon moment mais je n'ai retrouvé l'usage de mon ordinateur que depuis deux semaines (il était en réparation) et j'ai du remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes 'papiers' avant de pouvoir vous mettre la suite. Désolée à vous tous ainsi qu'à Alia qui à du attendre mon retour.**_

_**Promis, la suite sera là pour la semaine prochaine ! Bye !**_

**_Ps : _**_Merci à_**_ M_**_inia, pour sa review anonyme._


	6. Amour de potion

**Genre : **Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Amour de potion**

Rémus s'installa confortablement dans un des fauteuils du salon, suivi d'un Severus au regard morose et fatigué.

"Bien ! Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi l'infâme Severus Snape a jugé bon de ramener trois créature aux aspects félins et sentant les potions ?"

"Disons qu'il me semblait préférable pour la sécurité d ces trois personnes qu'ils changent d'aspect..."

"Leur sécurité ? Et qui sont-ils ?

"S'ils avaient été humain je pense que messieurs Malfoys, Zabini et Nott se seraient contentés de sauter à la gorge de tous les membres de l'ordre...Peut-être même se seraient-ils mis en tête d'essayer de survivre par eux-même avec les Mangemorts aux trousse..."

"Ils sont marqués ?"

"Oui, en fait ils ont tenté de résisté...je leur ai donné la potion juste après."

"Apparemment Harry et les jumeaux sont aux courant..."

"Les deux Weasleys prennent ça pour un jeu...ils ne diront rien tant qu'ils peuvent s'amuser de la situation, quand à Potter..."

"Je crois qu'Harry est trop sous-pression pour laisser échapper une distraction."

"Si seulement il n'avait qu'une seule distraction...j'en plaindrait presque Charlie Weasley..."

"Quelque chose me dit que tout se finira bien..."

"Pitié Lupin, épargne moi ton optimisme griffondorien..."

Tout sourire, Rémus lui lança un regard amusé avant de déclarer :

"Je suis sûr que tout ce passera bien mais par contre j'ignore jusqu'à quand tes élèves chéris vont survivre."

"Comment ça ?"

"Rien, juste que si je n'étais pas intervenu Buck aurait eu un excellant dîner."

La pâleur qui envahie le visage de Severus enchanta le loup-garou qui furtivement se plaça derrière lui avant de l'enlacer dans un poigne ferme.

"Dégage, Lupin."

La voix énervé de la chauve-souris n'eut aucun effet sur Rémus qui préféra s'attaquer au lobe de l'oreille qui semblait le narguer.

Severus grogna et tenta de s'éloigner du lycanthrope, les mains de Rémus se posèrent alors sur ses hanches tandis que sa langue traçait des arabesques sur son cou...fichu griffondor.

La main plus qu'expérimentée de Fred parcourait le ventre de Théo alors que celle plus hésitante de Georges s'affairait sur son cou, c'était ça le paradis des chats ?

Des genoux d'Harry, Draco le regardait avec envie, le griffondor brun semblait plutôt gêné et refusait de le toucher...

Blaise était aussi assez jaloux mais surtout parce que lui avait atterrit dans les bras de Molly qui le touchait un peu trop à son gout, Charlie était parti changer de pantalon donc...

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brusquement, faisant sursauter ses occupant alors que Tonks et Fol-Oeil entraient, le vieil auror parcourut la cuisine de son oeil magique avant de prendre un air de psychopathe en s'attardant à chaque chat...

"Tiens, tiens...qu'avons-nous là ? Des espions ..?

Il allait s'approcher de Blaise lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau.

"Fol-Oeil !"

Oh...Snape venait d'entrer.

Harry ne su pas ce qui était le pire entre Fol-Oeil qui avait failli compromettre ses nouveaux joujoux félins et voir Snape faire une entrée en étant débraillé. Sa robe noire avait semble-t-il disparu et les attaches de sa chemise avait été arraché révélant ainsi la pâleur de son torse et de son épaule droite à présent découvert.

Sans l'ombre d'un doute, Rémus avait dû bien s'amuser même s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à totalement accepter cette relation.

"Par Merlin, Severus, ne pouvez-vous pas montrer l'exemple aux enfants en arrêtant de vous battre avec Rémus." s'insurgea Molly sous l'oeil moqueur des jumeaux et d'Harry.

Essayant d'ignorer les stupides créatures présentent dans la pièces, Severus se tourna vers Fol-Oeil et d'un mouvement négatif de la tête lui répondit.

"Ces chats sont sous contrôle."

"Bien sûr, comment voulez-vous que ces si mignonnes bêtes soit démoniaques ?" Demanda Molly en compressant contre sa poitrine le pauvre Blaise.

Un sourire complice étira les lèvres des vrai démons, les triplés catastrophes connu sous le nom d'Harry, Fred et George.

Ce simple geste suffit à effrayer les félins ainsi que Snape, à mettre en confiance Fol-Oeil et à amuser Rémus qui observait toute la scène appuyé contre la porte.

Arthur, lui, regardait cet étrange spectacle avec interrogation avant de hausser les épaules. Ils pouvaient faire ce qu'ils voudraient du moment qu'ils ne s'entretuaient pas.

************

Lorsque Fred remonta à sa chambre, il ne pu s'empêcher de repenser à sa dernière farce. George et lui venaient de finir une potion de métamorphose censé avoir les mêmes propriétés qu'une transformation animagus, il ne restait plus qu'à la tester. Vu que leur propres organismes n'avaient pas encore récupérés de leur avant-dernière expérience il avait fallu trouver un nouveau cobaye et quoi de mieux qu'un bon petit Serpentard isolé ?

Cela tomba sur Théodore Nott. Après de longues séances d'observation, il s'était avéré que c'était un être solitaire mais très intelligent qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de faire partie d'une bande, au grand damne du prince des Serpentards qui refusait de ne pas être admiré. Seul Blaise Zabini semblait relier les deux personnages en étant aussi présent pour l'un que pour l'autre. Et puis, il y avait ce petit quelque chose qui les avait attiré; comme si la magie les avait guidé ou bien était-ce tout simplement la vue aguichante des courbes arrières du brun ou encore celle de sa beauté discrète ? Enfin bref, tout cela lui valu d'être choisi et de gagner un aller simple à l'infirmerie. Il lui avait fallut trois jours pour se rétablir d'une étrange indigestion et trois autres jours pour que les effets de la potion n'apparaissent. Ce fut un véritable échec, heureusement que Théodore avait déjà quitté le sanctuaire de Pompresh sinon ils aurait été cuit.

Pendant une semaine, chaque nuits, un chat gris vint faire ses griffes sur la porte de leur dortoir et chaque jours, ils subirent les regards noirs du Serpentard qui n'avait pas hésité à les menacer des pires tortures s'ils ne trouvaient pas la solution rapidement.

Les trois jours d'après furent calmes, ils ne virent pas de chat la nuit et s'affolèrent à peine en voyant que la recette de la potion avait été déplacée. Le serpentard aux jolies fesses leur offrit même des bierraubeurres...bien sûr ils passèrent les trois jours suivant à l'infirmerie victimes d'une indigestion bien étrange. Trois jours encore après deux rouquins rejoignaient la population féline du château.

Fred se souvenait encore de la tête de Georges lorsqu'il avait réalisé que quelqu'un avait enfin osé leur faire une blague à eux, jusqu'à présent, seul Ginny et Percy répondaient, et avec si peu d'imagination...bon, Théo n'avait pas était très imaginatif, mais au moins quelqu'un qui n'était pas de leur famille avait osé !

Délaissant sans aucune honte leur recherche d'un antidote, ils se préparèrent à riposter...le lendemain le serpentard devint complètement chauve sous le regard hilare de Zabini. Rigolant aussi de leur côté il fêtèrent leur revanche le soir même, se disant qu'ils reprendraient leur recherche le lendemain...sauf que le soir même c'est deux chats vert fluo qui se trimballèrent dans le châteaux...apparemment ils avaient trouvé un adversaire à leur mesure...

Les trois semaines suivantes furent chaotiques, des élèves de toutes les maisons se retrouvés parfois pris dans les blagues des trois garçons, le pire étant que si tout le monde savait que les jumeaux étaient en parti responsable, personne ne se doutait du troisième, enfin jusqu'à ce que Snape attrape Théo un jour où il piquait ses ingrédient...

Voilà comment il s'était retrouvé en corvée de nettoyage de chaudron en compagnie d'Harry pendant trois semaines.

Trois semaines de calvaire sous l'oeil attentif de Snape.

Trois semaines à ruminer sa prochaine vengeange contre les jumeaux et surtout trois semaines à supporter les commentaires du Griffondor après sa transformation.

Parce que oui, la potion des Weasley agissait toujours et que devenir un félin juste après avoir subit les punitions du maître des potions sous le regard surprit mais amusé d'Harry qui s'était fait une joie de l'amener dans le dortoir des rouge et or.

Bien sûr, lorsqu'Harry était venu leur dire qu'ils devaient prendre leur responsabilité en gardant Théo pour la nuit, il l'avait fait avec un grand sourire avant de s'enfuir loin des griffes mortelles.

...Harry aurait peut être dû aller à serpentard.

Le brun n'avait même pas cligné des yeux en voyant que les jumeaux étaient aussi des chats à ce moment là, la nuit avait été mouvementée, les trois chats s'étaient battus et avaient fini par tomber endormis sur le même lit (celui de Georges). Lorsqu'ils s'étaient réveillés le matin, la main de Fred était sur les fesse de Théo et celle de Georges dans les cheveux du serpentard.

Curieusement Théo passa les deux jours suivants à les éviter, toute idée de revanche oubliée, les rares fois où il les avait croisé, la couleur de ses joues aurait pu rivaliser avec celle de leur cheveux.

Finalement Georges en avait eu marre, il avait fait parvenir (anonymement) la potion au professeur Snape puis avait piqué l'antidote dans les appartement de la grande chauve-souris, elle était plaquée dans le tiroir sous le lit (avec ses revues coquines et son album scellé et lourdement protégé de photos de Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin...les visages de James Potter et Croutard étaient toujours cachés ou déchirés...).

Comme quoi, c'était à ce demander pourquoi ils n'y avaient pas penser avant.

Théodore ne les avait même pas remercié pour l'antidote, non, il avait juste pris le flacon avant de partir en courant les joues rougies. Quel ingrat ! Bien sûr, ils en avaient profité pour continuer à l'embêter et ce jusqu'à ce que le serpentard craque. Ah, ça ils s'en souviendraient toutes leur vie ! Quelle surprise ils avaient eu de voir Harry débarquer à nouveau dans leur chambre, lancer à la va-vite Théodore dans leur directions tout en reprenant sa cape d'invisibilité. Il va s'en dire que ce traite de 'petit frère' avait ensorcelé la porte afin qu'ils ne puissent en sortir qu'a son bon vouloir.

Théo avait réagi comme un petit animal sauvage, pendant deux heures il était resté dans un coin de la pièce ne les quittant pas des yeux. Peu habitué aux animaux sauvage, Fred avait fini par en avoir marre...il avait sauté sur le pauvre serpentard, lui avait couru après dans toute la pièce avant de finir par le tacler.

Un peu choqué tout de même par l'attitude de son jumeau, Georges sauta néanmoins sur l'occasion, il embrassa Théo et, oh, miracle, l'autre lui répondit, Fred profité de la distraction pour se mettre à dévorer le cou de sa proie tout en caressant ses fesses.

Rien que d'y repenser, ça les faisait saliver d'envie. Leur nuit avait été sublimement torride et le lendemain Harry s'était vu couvert de remerciement et d'échantillons de leur nouvelle gamme de farces et attrapes. Comme quoi, on avait toujours besoin d'un plus jeune et sadique que soi !

Dommage qu'Harry ne soit pas aussi fort pour trouver son amour. Bon, il avait bien réussit à attraper Charlie dans son filet par des méthodes qui choquerait même Snape mais ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble (même si ils auraient adoré voir Harry rentrer officiellement dans leur famille auprès de leur grand frère) et foi de Weasley ils allaient l'aider à trouver son âme-soeur !

En fait ce qu'il fallait à Harry c'était un serpentard, ça tombait bien, il y en avait trois à disposition ! Bon, Snape n'était peut-être pas l'idéal, en plus il semblait intéressé par d'autres lions, mais les deux autres...à voir, il allait falloir trouver un moyen d'en parler à Théo et surtout que le siamois puisse répondre.

Voilà de quoi les amuser pour un bon moment. Peut-être devraient-ils remercier Snape pour leur avoir fournit les félins ?

****************

Ce soir là, alors que tous les humains du QG dormaient, les trois chats se réunirent dans la cuisine.

'Il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen de s'échapper !'

Théo et Blaise regardèrent la chat blanc comme s'il était devenu fou.

'Pas question ! Au moins ici on est en sécurité !'

'Entre Potter, les jumeaux, Fol-Oeil et Lupin...je suis pas sure, sans parler de la mère Weasley !'

'Les jumeaux ne feront rien de trop dangereux, quand à Potter et Lupin ils sont plus intelligents qu'ils n'en ont l'air...'

Le siamois fut soudain dévisagé par ces deux compagnons.

'Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre toi et ces jumeaux exactement ?'

Un grognement interrompit leur conversation...un grand chien noir fantomatique se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

_**Et voilà un autre chapitre de publié en si vous avez remarqué, il est un peu plus long que d'habitude ! Nous y avons rajouté des informations pour ceux et celles qui osent douter que notre fic n'est pas un DrayRy ! Nous sommes juste trop sadique pour vous offrir ce couple dès le début. :p**_

**_Ps : _**_Merci à_**_ Li-san _**_et à_**_ Mc Athia_**_, pour leurs reviews anonymes._


	7. Sniffle chien fidèle

Genre : Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

Note 2 : Bon ce coup-ci c'est moi (Alia) qui publie le chapitre (un peu court d'ailleurs mais valait mieux couper là)

, j'espère que la mise en page ne sera pas trop mauvaise...

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

Chapitre 7: Sniffle chien fidèle

Passé l'instant de surprise et après avoir pris soin de s'éloigner de l'apparition, ils observèrent le chien devenir de plus en plus visible et surtout de plus en plus menaçant.

Avec un feulement terrifié, les félins s'enfuirent loin du représentant canin et partirent se réfugier dans les étages.

A la cuisine, un sinistros pantelant et maintenant bien réel tentait avec difficulté de garder son équilibre. Seulement, à bout de force, il s'effondra sans la moindre grâce sur le plancher dans un gémissement plaintif avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Rémus ouvrit les yeux, réveillé par le boucan qu'avaient fait les trois serpentards-euh cats, il sortit silencieusement de la chambre de Severus (où il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été invité en premier lieu), et descendit à la cuisine.

Le chien noir était toujours, et c'est d'une voix tremblante sous l'émotion qu'il appela doucement :

"Patmol ?"

A l'entente de son nom les yeux du chien se rouvrirent et il laissa échapper un petit gémissement.

"Ne bouge pas, je vais chercher de l'aide !"

Stupéfait et paniqué comme il l'était Rémus ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'avait qu'une envie, crier sa joie de retrouver son ami mais en voyant son état si misérable il préféra se retenir. Maintenant il fallait trouver de l'aide mais qui ?

Harry devait sûrement avoir investit la chambre qu'occupait Charlie donc pas question de les déranger, s'il réveillait Molly nul doute qu'elle allait déclencher un mouvement de panique et Severus, lui, serait capable d'empoisonner Sirius par le plus grand des hasards bien sûr.

Avoir autant de personne rassemblé au QG mais personne pour lui venir en aide était vraiment un comble.

Un gémissement de douleur lui rappela qu'il avait un blessé sur les bras.

"Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi." lui souffla-t-il en lui caressant la tête.

Un mouvement dans l'embrasure de la porte attira son attention, c'était les trois serpentards...

Une idée plus que serpentarde apparut dans son esprit, si Severus pouvait blessé Sirius "par hasard", alors lui pouvait en faire de même avec ces chats, ces trois là allaient lui servir d'assurance.

"Vous trois surveillez-le ! Moi je vais chercher Severus."

Le lycanthrope sortit de la cuisine sous les yeux grand ouverts (comprenez ressemblant à des soucoupes).

'Ce type est malade ! comment on peut surveiller ce cabot ?'

'Et puis pourquoi Lupin a l'air de le connaitre ?'

'C'est Sirius Black, un cousin de ma mère.'

'Mais alors c'est un assassin.'

'Nan puisque Pettigrow était à notre cérémonie de marquage, et puis c'est le parrain de Potter.'

A cet instant Severus entra dans la pièce, l'air de trèès mauvaise humeur.

Et n'allait surtout pas croire que c'était à cause du loup abruti qui le suivait en souriant, non, ce qui l'énervait c'était que malgré ses conseils Draco, Blaise et Théodore avait été découvert.

Mais vraiment, à quoi ça servait qu'il les transforme ?

Le pire était qu'il devait maintenant s'assurer que le cabot aille bien. Il pouvait pas rester de l'autre côté du voile pour lui faire des vacances ? Pourquoi ce genre de chose n'arrivait qu'à lui ?

Jetant un regard noirs aux félins qui s'étaient réfugié sous la table à manger, Severus s'approcha du sac à puces et se retint à grande peine de lui envoyer un coup de pied bien sentit.

Il savait qu'au moindre faux pas, Rémus le lui ferait payer et bien qu'il refuse de l'admettre verbalement, c'était surtout la menace d'abstinence qui l'avait fait fléchir. Non pas que la vie de ses élèves ne compte pas mais il avait le droit d'avoir ses propres priorités.

Il commença par un rapide sort de diagnostique qui, bien sur, ne révéla rien, quoique c'était peut être bien ça le problème...

Il refit le sort...rien, pas de magie dans ce clébard...ce n'était plus un animagus mais un simple chien...

"Et bien...il semblerait que Black soit encore dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou..."

"Comment ça ?"

"Il n'a plus de magie. J'ignore s'il la récupèrera un jour, il est capable d'avoir épuisé ses dernières ressources pour venir ici."

Le chien noir émit un gémissement plaintif alors que le siamois s'approchait et le reniflait.

'Théo qu'est-ce que tu fais ? T'approche pas de lui, tu vas finir en déjeuner !'

'Tu rigoles, les chiens mangent pas les chats, et puis s'il est lui aussi coincé dans le corps d'un animal il pourrait être un allié...'

Ignorant clairement le chat blanc, il se plaça devant la truffe du fameux Sirius Black, il crut pendant un instant voir une lueur machiavélique passer dans les yeux noir...bah, il avait dû réver, qui serait capable de penser à faire des malheurs à trois pauvres chats juste après être revenu dans le monde des vivants ?

Théodore commença à avoir des doutes sur la possibilité d'avoir un allié lorsqu'un fort éternuement l'envoya balader au loin.

Non mais, ce n'était tout de même pas son odeur qui titillait les naseaux de l'autre ? Il sentait TRÈS bon, d'abord !

Faisant fit les ricanements des autres chats, il repartit en direction du grand chien. Bien mal lui en prit car l'autre se détourna complètement de lui pour soit disant s'intéresser au maître des potions.

'Mais laisse-le, tu vois pas que tu te fout la honte !' se moqua Blaise toujours bien caché sous la table.

'Non mais il va voir !'

Théo entama une nouvelle tentative vers l'ex-animagus mais cette fois-ci, ce fut des crocs qui l'accueillirent.

"Arrêtes ça tout de suite, Patmol. Tu n'es pas en état de chercher des ennuis."

Severus résista à l'envie de se masser les tempes; les serpentards étaient de plus en plus en sous-nombre dans cette maison.

Le sac-à-puces se redressa sur ses quatre pattes et se tourna vers l'héritier Malfoy, c'était désormais une certitude, les chiens, même les griffondors, sont capable d'afficher un sourire machiavélique.

A peine quelques secondes après un norvégien tentait désespérément de semer un chien noir en tournant autour de la cuisine, les boucan que firent les deux bestiole réveilla vite d'autres griffys dans les étages.

Harry et les jumeaux arrivèrent en même temps, l'un tentant de sauter au cou de son parrain et les autres commençant à parier sur le futur gagnant de l'affrontement sac-à-poils contre sac-à-puces...bizarrement Sirius avait l'avantage, ils ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsqu'un siamois bondit dans les bras de Fred.

Harry finit par enfin attraper son cabot de parrain et fut accueillit par une énorme léchouille sur ses lunettes, heureusement il semblait trop heureux pour se plaindre.

Molly rentra alors dans la pièce, Arthur sur ses talons.

Le cri qu'elle poussa alors fut digne d'une banshee. Les verres en tremblèrent mais tous restèrent intacts seulement, il n'en fut pas de même pour les tympans des résidents.

"Mais voyons Molly, calmes-toi, tu fais peur aux animaux."

La matriarche Weasley se tourna vers son mari avant de reporter son regard sur les trois chats recroquevillés en boule sous la table avec... un Sirius dans le même état.

"Oh ! Je suis désolée."

Mais plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, trop occupé qu'ils étaient à regarder les retrouvailles mouvementés du chien et de l'homme. Sirius était sortis de sa cachette et avait bondis sur Harry, le faisant chuter lourdement sur le sol. Après une léchouille réglementaire, Patmol avait foncé sur Rémus en tentant d'obtenir le même résultat mais il n'avait pas prévu le pied traitre qui lui fit faire une douloureuse roulade sur le sol.

"Maintenant que le cabot est calmé et qu'il n'a pas besoin de moi pour survivre, je prends congé."

Le regard appuyé que Severus lança à son amant lui fit bien comprendre qu'aucun commentaire n'était accepté.

Le cabot en question regarda le maitre des potion partir puis jeta un regard interrogateur à son ami, quelque chose devait lui échapper...

"Bon et bien nous devrions retourner nous coucher, cette histoire sera plus claire après une bonne nuit de sommeil..."

Harry hocha la tête et suivi le conseil d'Arthur, vite suivi par les autres occupants de la cuisine minus les quatre boules de poils.

Les trois et le chien se regardait en...et bien en chiens de faïence, aucuns n'allaient dormir sur ses deux oreilles cette nuit, les chances qu'on leur offre l'asile dans une des chambre étaient plus que minces et...

La porte de la cuisine se rouvrit, laissant passer deux rouquin à moitié endormis, Fred attrapa Théo délicatement puis ils repartirent du même pas endormi, les ronronnements du siamois résonant de façon plus qu'irritante aux oreilles des trois autres...ça se paierait.

Sirius se plaça du côté droit de la cuisine, s'allongeant à terre alors que les deux serpencats s'installaient sur le buffet du côté gauche...la nuit allait vraiment être longue.


	8. Trahison

Genre : Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

_**Note 2 :** Voilà enfin la suite ! Merci pour toutes vos reviews et Bonnes Vacances à tous !_

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Trahison**

"T'étais où, Harry ?"

L'interpellé se retourna avec un air interrogateur vers son meilleur ami.

"Mais j'étais avec toi entrain de dormir, Ron."

"Ne me ment pas ! Tu n'étais pas là quand il y a eu tout ce vacarme, alors où étais-tu ?"

"J'étais parti au toilette. J'en ai bien le droit, non."

"Excuse-moi, 'ry. C'est juste que je m'inquiétais pour toi."

"Pas grave, allons nous coucher."

C'est ainsi qu'avec regret Harry le suivi jusqu'à leur chambre. Ce n'était pas ce soir qu'il pourrait profiter d'une étreinte chaleureuse.

"J'espère que Charlie ne m'en voudra pas." murmura-t-il dans un soupir.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?"

"Rien, rien. Bonne nuit, Ron."

"Bonne nuit, 'ry."

*******

A peine quelques heures plus tard un grand cri retentit dans la cuisine; apparemment Molly Weasley n'aimait pas que les chats s'installent sur les meubles, après avoir chassé les deux intrus (et s'être vaguement demandée où était le troisième chat) elle appela le responsable des trois matous.

"Charlie Ignatus Weasley ! Descend ici immédiatement !"

Et c'est un dompteur de dragon de très mauvais poil qui descendit, d'habitude il n'était déjà pas du matin, mais là...passer la nuit seul ne lui réussissait pas.

"Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas occupé de tes chats hier au soir ? Tu devrais leur trouver une panière ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, tu sais que j'ai raison. Pendant que tu y es, il faudra que tu en trouve une pour ce pauvre Sirius aussi !"

Charlie leva un sourcil interrogateur à ce nom, suivant le regard de sa mère, il se tourna vers le chien noir qui le regardait innocemment, puis qui jeta un regard implorant à Molly alors que celle-ci commençait à faire griller du bacon.

Un soupir s'échappa des lèvres du rouquin; où allait-il trouver ce genre de panières ? Et plus important, pourquoi Harry ne l'avait pas rejoint, au pire il n'avait qu'à mettre Ron au courant...à croire qu'il avait honte d'être avec lui.

Vraiment le comportement d'Harry à son égard le consterné mais bon...il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Un frôlement désagréable le sortit de ses pensées suivit de peu par un horrible miaulement. Pour l'amour de Merlin, que quelqu'un lui explique pourquoi le gens aimaient ce genre de créature. Même pas capable de faire un jet de flamme, de vous arracher un membre ou de vous écraser mais à quoi sert donc un chat ?

A si seulement il avait des dragons à la place. Le goût du danger lui manquait mais il fallait savoir faire des concessions surtout lorsqu'une guerre vous menace.

Il avait beau dire mais sans Harry il aurait déjà fait une dépression. Déjà qu'une nuit sans lui était un calvaire alors que fera-t-il lorsqu'il devra repartir en Roumanie ?

A et puis mince, il trouvera bien une solution (comme kidnapper Harry ) mais en attendant QUE QUELQU'UN CE DECIDE A ELOIGNER CETTE CHOSE POILU DE SES JAMBES !

Blaise évita gracieusement le coup de pied pas si discret du dresseur de dragon et se retrouva aux pieds de Molly, yeux grands ouverts, pupilles gigantesques et prenant une pause de petit chat bien sage...la femme rousse ne put que compatir.

"As-tu entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?"

Le rouquin se précipita hors de la cuisine.

Sirius renifla la porte devant lui, il y avait bien l'odeur de Moony, il était à l'intérieur, probablement endormi...par contre il ignorait pourquoi l'odeur de Snivelus était aussi présente...

Enfin peut-être pas, il avait un très gros doute, mais l'espoir fait vivre, il hésita à gratter à la porte mais préféra s'abstenir, il ne se sentait pas près a voir son ancien amant dans le lit d'un autre homme.

Comment Rém' avait pu le quitter ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout POURQUOI C'ETAIT CET IMBECILE GRAISSEUX QUI L'AVAIT  
REMPLACER ?

Un gémissement plaintif quitta sa gorge lorsqu'il s'éloigna de la chambre. Si c'était pour se voir cocufier par son ennemi alors il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne revienne jamais. Tous ses efforts pour sortir du voile. Toutes ses souffrances pour rien...

Une main douce vint de poser sur sa tête et le caresser délicatement. Harry l'avait entendu geindre et venait le consoler. En un instant, tous ces soucis le quittèrent et il sut qu'il avait fais le bon choix. Harry avait encore besoin de lui.

Le brun à lunette grattouilla les oreilles de son parrain pendant une bonne demi-heure, concentré sur ses propres sombres pensées, à savoir que son histoire avec Charlie lui semblait un peu fade...

Oh, ils s'entendaient parfaitement, jamais une seule dispute, le sexe était incroyable, un parfait petit couple, le genre qui pouvait durer des années sans accrocs...c'était peut-être ça le problème d'ailleurs, l'adrénaline venait du côté secret de leur histoire, pas de leur relation elle-même... heureusement que les serpencats étaient là pour apporter un peu de piment au tout.

Un gémissement le ramena à la réalité, c'est vrai que maintenant il avait de nouveau son parrain, dès que celui-ci retrouverai l'usage de la parole, il pourrait le conseiller.

Voir Moony et Snape filer une parfaite petite histoire d'amour devait déprimer l'animagus, mais après tout si les rumeurs concernant Percy, Marcus et Olivier étaient vraie...il y avait toujours moyen de trouver un solution contentant les trois partis...il fallait juste faire quelques efforts...

Peut-être que les trois serpentards pouvaient l'aider dans ce sens ?

**************

Rémus avait du mal à trouver le sommeil et ce malgré le corps chaud qui le tenait dans ses bras. Severus avait toujours cette habitude de l'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait lorsqu'ils dormaient ensemble. C'était assez mignon, connaissant le caractère du potioniste. Non, ce qui l'empêchait de dormir c'était l'odeur qu'il percevait. Une odeur qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille à force de l'avoir cherché et pleuré. L'odeur de Sirius.

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir accueillir son ancien amant dans la pièce, mais il risquait d'y perdre son amant actuel, Severus ne supporterait jamais de dormir dans la même pièce, et puis ce ne serait que déplacer le problème.

*******

Quelques étages en dessous, Charlie entra dans la cuisine, quatre gros coussins dans les bras destinés aux chats et à l'animagus.

Les deux chats présents (l'un deux avait encore choisit de disparaitre) regardèrent le rouquin installer ça avec horreur...leurs nouveaux lits étaient rouge griffondor ! Devaient-ils aller réveiller Snape et lui demander de l'aide ?

La bienséance aurait voulu qu'il laisse leur professeur adoré profiter d'un repos bien mérité mais justement eux aussi y avaient droit et il était hors de question qu'ils ne s'allongent sur ces horreurs.

Avec ça, ils étaient bon pour faire des cauchemars pendant un bout de temps. Quel honte ! Au scandale ! Au meurtre !

Pourquoi faillait-il que les griffondors soit autant à côté de la plaque lorsqu'il était question de bon goût ? Il n'y avait bien que l'autre cabot pour accepter de dormir ainsi mais foi de Serpentard ces coussins ne se verraient jamais utilisé par eux !


	9. Basse Vengeance

Genre : Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

_**Ce n'est pas parce c'est la rentrée que l'on vous oublis ! Voilà la suiteuh !**_

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Basse Vengeance**

Draco s'assit devant la porte close qui le séparait de son très chèr professeur, Blaise juste derrière lui, et lança un miaulement désespéré.

Il entendit quelque chose remuer dans la pièce et miaula un peu plus fort, vite imité par Blaise.

Cette fois il entendit distinctement un grognement et ...la voix de Lupin ? Qu'est-ce que cet hybride faisait là ?

Bien vite, Théo les rejoint, se mêlant au concert et ce jusqu'à ce que leurs miaulements attirent l'autre animal-qui-n'en-est-pas-un, Black.

Un air machiavélique passa sur le visage de l'animagus, et leurs miaulements furent bientôt rythmés par des aboiements.

La porte fini par s'ouvrir sur un lycanthrope aux cheveux en bataille, ne lui laissant pas le temps de réagir, Draco se faufila dans la pièce, près à griffer le potionniste si il ne se réveillait pas vite pour régler ce problème de coussin.

Non tout compte fait, il allait le griffer rien que pour le plaisir. Faut le comprendre après tout ce temps passé à côtoyer des griffondors.

Prenant son élan, Draco se mit en position et sauta toutes griffes dehors vers son cher professeur.

Il allait presque atteindre sa cible lorsqu'une main trop agile l'attrapa par le torse et l'éloigna de sa nouvelle proie.

"Hola, veux-tu bien te calmer minou."

Minou ? Minou ? Non mais il lui en foutrait du minou ! De calme droit se permettait-il de l'appeler ainsi ? Sa transformation féline n'expliquait pas tout. Un peu de respect pour l'héritier Malfoy !

Il griffa la main de Lupin, mais en vain, apparemment il n'était pas du genre sensible à la douleur, une autre main l'attrapa par la peau du cou et il se retrouva nez à nez (et quel nez !) avec Snape.

"Draco ! J'espère pour toi que...

Il n'eu jamais l'occasion de finir sa phrase, après un aboiement en guise d'avertissement, Black sauta sur le lit et se mit à s'y rouler, emportant avec lui les fines couvertures qui recouvraient le corps nu du professeur...

Bien sûr, trois rouquins et un brun étaient arrivés à la porte, attirés par le bruit, et bien sûr, tout le monde eu un temps d'arrêt en découvrant le corps musclé de la 'chauve-souris des cachots', effectivement, il tenait peut-être de la chauve-souris, mais versions batman...

Les yeux déjà noir, s'assombrirent si c'était possible, et Draco avala nerveusement sa salive, il aurait peut-être dû se contenter de son coussin rouge...

Sirius quant à lui, était bien heureux de sa petite vengeance tout en continuant à remplacer l'odeur du potioniste par la sienne mais il fallait dire qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter toutes les trois minutes un coup d'oeil gourmand sur le corps découvert.

Ah voilà qui était bien interessant. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Rémus l'avait choisi.

Une vague de tristesse le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Rémus l'avait déjà remplacé, c'était bien un signe, non ?

Était-il vraiment maudit ? A cause de sa famille et de sa renommée ? Parce qu'il était un évadé ? Ou alors, simplement parce qu'il ne le méritait pas ?

Harry sentant sa détresse se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui caresser le pelage.

L'échange passa quasiment l'inaperçu, seuls les jumeaux y firent attention et il était de plus en plus clair dans leur esprit qu'ils allaient devoir se mêler de ça, et avec les talents d'entremetteur d'Harry en plus, ce serait un jeu d'enfant, il fallait juste que le petit brun accepte l'idée de Snape et son parrain dans le même lit.

Cinq minutes plus tard, des coups de baguettes furieux étaient lancés sur les coussins.

La vengeance de Severus était certes gamine, mais efficace, chaque coussin était charmé pour n'accepter que l'animal qui lui correspondait, mais surtout le nouveau lit de Sirius était d'un magnifique vert et argent tandis que ceux des trois serpencats étaient toujours aussi rouge mais avec de magnifiques bandes dorées.

Blaise et Sirius fulminaient à l'entrée de la cuisine, alors que Draco restait dans un coin, tremblant sous les regards noirs que lui lançait son parrain et résistant à la tentation d'aller chercher abris dans les bras de Potter.

De son poste d'observation (à savoir les bras de Georges), Théo ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer les coups d'oeil peu discrets du qui passés entre certains, restait à savoir comment mettre Harry en couple avec Draco, surtout quand ils ne pouvait pas communiquer autrement qu'avec des miaulements.

Mais bon, il était sur que les jumeaux avaient déjà quelques idées pour régler ce léger souci linguistique. N'empêche, il avait une de ces chances d'avoir Fred et Georges avec lui et non contre lui et puis, lui au moins passerait une bonne nuit.

Il y avait fort à parier que demain, un grand chien noir et un bleu russe auraient une humeur d'enfer.

"As-tu la même idée que moi, Fred ?"

"J'en ai bien l'impression, mon cher George. Après tout, il serait inconcevable de ne pas faire de photo de ce dortoir aménagé pour nos petits amis."

Un large sourire éclaira leur visage jusqu'à ce qu'une tape sur l'arrière de leur tête ne les ramène au présent.

Harry se dressait droit devant eux avec un air indigné peint sur le visage et avant qu'ils ne puissent se défendre de tous ce que le brun pourrait leur reprocher celui-ci les entraîna dans les escaliers abandonnant à leur triste sort deux félins et un canin.


	10. Ils sont tous fous !

Genre : Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

.

. .

. . .

_**Tadam ! Bienvenue à vous dans ce chapitre Anniversaire ! **_

_**En effet, cela va faire 1 an qu'Alia-karasu et moi (LicyLie), nous sommes unies pour vous faire rêver.**_

_**Ce chapitre sera spécial car il est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude, alors profitez-en bien.**_

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous donne un max d'énergie et d'imagination.**

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Ils sont tous fous !**

De l'autre côté de la maison, un duel de regard avait lieu, Séverus résista une nouvelle fois à la tentation de lancer un avada à son amant.

"Non, Lupin. Déjà, je ne t'ai jamais invité dans ma chambre, tu y as débarqué tout seul, et ensuite...franchement il est hors de question que j'accepte d'y voir ce sale cabot."

"Mais il ne dormirai pas avec nous, il suffirait de le mettre dehors pour la nuit..."

Le regard noir du professeur de potions fit taire le lycanthrope.

"Vu sa visite précédente, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui ouvrir mes appartements."

Rémus implora son compagnon des yeux, certes il s'était invité chez lui au départ, mais vu les cris et les gémissements qui sortaient de la bouche de l'autre grâce à ça...

En attendant il avait vraiment l'impression de faire faux-bond à Sirius, mais il ne voyait pas de solution qui soit satisfaisante pour tout le monde.

Quel dilemme !

**OoOoOoO**

Dans une autre chambre, un étage plus haut, Harry tentait par tout les moyens de garder les jumeaux loin de la porte.

"Mais Harry, comprends-nous. Ce sera un vrai gâchis de rater de tels instants."

"Imagine la tête de Malfoy devant les photos." poursuivit Fred les yeux larmoyants.

C'est vrai que c'était une idée de vengeance assez plaisante mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Il devait aider son parrain !

Alors qu'il allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire part aux farceurs de son plan, la porte s'ouvrit sur lui et il bascula en avant. Le sol se rapprochait beaucoup trop rapidement à son goût et se fut avec soulagement qu'il sentit deux larges bras se refermer sur son torse et un souffle chaud titillant son oreille.

"Je suis venu te chercher, mon trésor." lui susurra Charlie d'une voix suave.

Fred et Georges se mordirent violemment les lèvres en entendant le surnom de leur quasi-petit-frère.

Harry avala sa salive et prit une jolie couleur rouge pivoine, tournant la tête, il embrassa son amant alors que les mains de celui-ci descendaient sur ses hanches, il passa la main dans le cou de Charlie, voulant approfondir un peu plus leur échange.

"Hum-hum !"

Le raclement de gorge de Georges les ramenèrent à la réalité, Charlie regarda ses frères d'un air accusateur tendit que le brun hésitait entre se sentir soulager (il fallait vraiment qu'il ai une discussion avec le dompteur de Dragon) et frustré (Charlie était _tellement_ doué !)

"Bon très bien, puisqu'on vous dérange..."

"...on va vous laisser, essayez de ne pas..."

"...faire trop de bêtises."

Et avec un dernier clin d'oeil, les jumeaux s'éclipsèrent.

Harry remarqua vaguement que les jumeaux ne complétaient jamais les phrases l'un de l'autre quand ils n'étaient qu'avec lui ou Théo, un mécanisme de défense ? Toute pensée rationnelle fut alors de nouveau effacée par un baiser de Charlie.

Au rez-de-chaussé, un certain félin blanc refusait catégoriquement de dormir. Son coussin rouge le rebutait et ce n'était que par peur de son parrain qu'il n'avait pas encore fais ses griffes dessus.

Blaise et Sirius, eux, avaient préféré s'endormir sur un vieux tapis mais il était hors de question que lui, le Prince des Serpentards, ne s'abaisse à une telle action. De plus, les chambres à l'étage semblaient beaucoup plus accueillante pour son majestueux sommeil.

Sans attendre, il entreprit la montée des marches, non sans éprouver quelques difficulté au début. Qui avait donc eu l'idée de faire des marches si hautes ?

Le tout maintenant étaient d'éviter son parrain, l'hippogriffe, Potter et le reste du clan Weaslay ! Il allait réussir à suivre toutes ses recommandations lorsqu'il passa devant une chambre d'où s'échappait de faibles gémissements.

Intriqué, il poussa la porte entrouverte de ses pattes supérieur avant de se figer d'effroi.

Là, juste devant son charmant petit nez rose, une tête brune bien connue laissait échappé des bruits des plus...allèch-euh repoussant, c'est ça repoussant, sous les attentions de ce crétin de Weasley.

Fou de rage et de jalou-de rage, juste de rage... il s'apprêta à les interrompre d'un bondissement de son cru lorsqu'un miaulement agressif résonna derrière lui.

"Miaowwrawrrr"

Blaise atterrit toute griffes dehors dans la chambre et sauta sur le mollet droit de Potter, seul le Levi-catus de Charlie empêcha Potter de perdre sa jambe...ou en tout cas d'avoir mal pendant une bonne semaine.

Légèrement inquiet pour Har- son ami Blaise, cher et tendre ami qu'il voulait juste étrangl-réconforter parce que... euh pourquoi Blaise avait attaqué Potter, il n'était pas du genre à attaquer les griffys à vue pourtant ?

Peut-être était-il amoureux de Potter ? Mais non, il l'avait attaqué, seuls les gamins de cinq ans s'en prennent à ceux qu'ils aiment pour leur témoigner leur affection... Draco remua sa gracieuse queue blanche nerveusement, quelque chose lui échappait, mais quoi ?

Avant de n'avoir pu trouver de réponse, une masse grise chuta sans grâce à sa droite.

Décidément Charlie avait vraiment du mal avec les félins, si Blaise n'avait pas été un chat il aurait pu être blessé. Quel honte pour un griffons de s'attaquer à une créature sans défense !

"Mon amour, ça va ? "

Et voilà ! Sans même s'occuper des matous, il fallait que l'autre Weasley se la joue 'Feux de l'amour'. Erk ! Si Har- euh Potter se permettait de lui répondre avec une voix dégoulinant de bon sentiments, il allait craquer.

"Je... Oui, je vais bien. Merci de m'avoir sauver."

Trop tard, il l'avait fais et en plus ils osaient s'embrasser.

"Miaowwrawrrr !"

Draco venait de craquer et Charlie ne dut son salut qu'à l'agilité d'Harry qui ferma la porte d'un coup de pied.

Les deux chats regardèrent la porte désormais close pendant quelques minutes avant de reprendre leurs esprits.

'Ces griffys n'ont vraiment aucune pudeur !' déclara Blaise, l'air gêné, le poil encore légèrement hérissé.

Le chat blanc le regarda d'un air méprisant, il était clair que ce n'était pas ce manque de discrétion si flagrant qui l'avait poussé à attaquer, non, il était quasiment sur que ce crétin était amoureux.

Une envie de vomir l'envahit, comment Blaise, si rusé, si intelligent, si serpentard (presque son égal vraiment...) pouvait être tombé si bas, dans les griffes d'un stupide griffondor ?

Bien sur il ignorait duquel des deux il était amoureux, l'idée d'un serpentard et d'un Weasley était repoussante, quand à Potter...

Un éclair de haine pure passa dans les yeux de l'ex prince des serpentards, peut-être allait-il devoir abréger les souffrance de Blaise au plus vite ? Avec un peu de chance personne ne remarquerait sa disparition.

Perdu dans ses pensées meurtrières, Draco ne vit pas la tête rousse qui lui sauta dessus avant de se retrouvé coincé dans ses bras et d'être cat-nappé et emmené dans la chambre des jumeaux.

Blaise regarda la scène d'un air morne avant de reporter son attention sur la porte close. Celle-ci n'étouffait qu'à peine le son des gémissements de plaisir et à cette constatation, ses poils s'hérissèrent à nouveau.

Potter ne pouvait-il donc pas disparaître de la surface de la Terre ?

Pour un peu, il accepterait de devenir mangemort rien que pour donner en pâture le griffy au Seigneur des ténèbres. Tiens, ce n'était peut-être pas une mauvaise idée. Il lui suffisait juste de trahir en réclamant comme récompense Charlie Weasley.

S'il aurait pu, Blaise aurait laissé échapper un soupir devant le triste trajet de ses pensées. S'il trahissait, Charlie ne lui pardonnerait jamais et ne l'aimerait pas. Mais comment lui faire comprendre ses sentiments alors que l'autre n'avait d'oeil que pour Potter ?

Avec résignation, il entreprit de redescendre les marches afin de se reposer dans la cuisine. Rester devant la porte de la chambre ne faisait que plus souffrir et puis Draco arrivera bien à se libérer des jumeaux sans lui.

**OoOoOoO**

Le-dit Draco avait pourtant bien plus de mal que ce qu'imaginait Blaise, être attaché à l'aide d'une laisse au pied d'un fauteuil de mauvais goût n'aidait pas.

Théo l'observait de son perchoir, le lit des jumeaux, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir le sauver...Comment osait-il ? C'était vraiment la journée, apparemment un autre serpentard avait succombé à l'imbécilité griffondoresque et s'était transformé en poufsouffle, il suffisait de voir la façon dont il ronronnait sous les caresses du jumeaux Weasley numéro un.

Jumeau numéro deux sortit deux fiole d'une malle planquée sous son lit, elles étaient juste à côté d'un magazine porno sur les threesomes et d'un tube de lubrifiant à peine entamé.

L'autre arrêta enfin de jouer avec les oreilles du siamois et lança une série de sorts sur la porte, quoique ces deux-non, trois-là veuillent, ils ne voulaient pas être entendus ou dérangés.

"Bien, maintenant il est temps de résoudre ce petit problème de communication."

Sous les yeux suspicieux du chat blanc, les jumeaux avalèrent chacun leur fiole et commencèrent à rétrécirent, deux secondes après, deux chats roux se tenaient devant lui.

'Bon, Malfoy, il faut qu'on cause.'

Draco en resta figé. Par Morgane, ces êtres étaient-ils vraiment des Weasley ? L'image de diablotins attentant de s'emparer d'une âme innocente leur conviendrait mieux.

'Malfoy ?'

Seul le silence répondit à George tandis que le chat blanc semblait perdu dans ses pensées à se morfondre sur son sort si l'on en croyait les grimaces animales de son visage.

'Malfoy !'

La durée de la potion était limité et le serpentard leur faisait perdre un temps précieux. Las de cette situation, Théo bondit du lit toutes griffes dehors et les planta dans le pelage clair de son ami immobile.

Le feulement qui retentit prouva aux jumeaux que Malfoy était enfin de retour parmi eux et que leur discussion pouvait enfin commencer.

'Mais ça ne va pas, bande d'idiot ! Mon pelage si doux et ordonné ! Théodore, t'es mort !'

S'engagea alors sous les yeux désespérés des chats roux une course poursuite dans la pièce des deux serpentard. Décidément, ce n'était pas comme cela qu'ils allaient avancer.

Fred fini par bondir sur la boule de poule la plus sombre et traina un Théo désormais aussi bruyant que son ami vers le lit, le soudain manque de poursuivant fit se retourner Draco, il sembla réfléchir un moment avant d'agiter nerveusement la queue et de s'assoir, ne quittant pas les trois autres des yeux.

'Ok, qu'est-ce que vous me voulez exactement ? Et depuis quand vous vous envoyez en l'air tout les trois ?'

Théo se tendit, apparemment il avait énervé le chat blanc, Draco prenait vraiment trop facilement la mouche...et depuis quand il était capable de voir qui couchait avec qui d'abord ?

'Je t'expliquerai ça plus tard.'

'Là on veut te parler de Blaise...'

'...et de Charlie...'

'...et Harry aussi, forcément mais ça...'

Mouai, vu l'air sinistre qui était apparu sur le museau du chat blanc, mentionner Harry pouvait ouvrir beaucoup de portes, ils allaient devoir utiliser cette faiblesse correctement.

Plein d'idées de plan surgirent dans leurs esprits jusqu'à ce que Draco ne les fasse brutalement redescendre sur terre.

'Combien voulez-vous pour séparer Potter de votre frère ?'

Bien sûr pour l'héritier Malfoy seul l'argent pouvait résoudre ses problèmes et puis avec sa fortune, il était loin de se soucier d'avoir à se salir les mains.

Les jumeaux ne savaient pas s'ils devaient prendre le miaulement du blond comme une insulte tandis que Théo levait les yeux au ciel. Draco était si...Malfoyen ! Impossible d'avoir une discussion sérieuse avec lui sans que la question de l'argent ne revienne.

S'il pensait pouvoir séduire Potter grâce à cela alors il pouvait toujours attendre !

'Draco...'

'Ce qu'on veut Malfoy...'

'...c'est ton aide, pas ton argent ! Il faut...'

'...mettre des bâtons dans les roues du petit couple.

Le chat blanc prit un air encore plus hautain.

'Et pourquoi devrais-je me salir les mains alors que vous comptez de toute façon les séparer ?'

Les jumeaux échangèrent un coup d'oeil et se levèrent, tournant autour de Draco comme autour d'un proie.

'Tout d'abord on ira...'

'...plus vite si on est quatre, enfin...'

'...cinq avec l'aide involontaire de Zabini. Ensuite il faut...'

'...que quelqu'un se charge de le manipuler lui pour le mettre...'

'...dans le lit de Charlie.'

Les arguments n'avaient pas l'air de convaincre, Théo dut donc en remettre une couche.

'Imagine, l'année prochaine tu pourras clamer que c'est toi qui a fait plonger le couple du golden boy, il t'en voudra à mort, peut-être même au point de ne plus penser qu'à toi, à la façon de se venger de toi...mais ça en vaudra la peine, non ?'

A voir la lueur étrange dans les yeux gris, il avait fait mouche.

**OoOoOoO**

Le lendemain, ce fut dans une ambiance étrange que ce réveilla la plupart des habitants de la demeure.

Charlie collait Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait et lui frôlait les mains, bras, fesses dès qu'il le pouvait sous le regard désapprobateur des jumeaux.

Severus gardait ses distances loin de son amant et lui lançait un regard incendiaire dès que celui-ci voulait ouvrir la bouche pour lui parler. Il en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre ses supplications concernant le cabot. Il n'avait qu'à retourner avec Black si c'est ce qu'il souhaitait plutôt que de l'ennuyer !

Un peu plus loin, Molly tentait de sortir les félins de leur cachette, sous l'armoire, pour leur donner un gros câlin avant de les nourrir au grand damne des trois chats qui s'enfoncèrent plus profondément sous le meuble faisant fi de la poussière qui s'agrippait à leur pelage.

Bien planqué sous le meuble, Draco ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer le manège du dompteur de dragons, il fallait vraiment mettre un plan en route.

...Vu les sifflements de Blaise, il avait remarqué aussi.

Franchement, il voyait mal comment la situation aurait pu être pire...à moins d'une attaque mangemorts... L'oreille aux aguets, il attendit les dit-mangemorts, mais rien, apparemment il ne connaitrait donc pas pire.

C'est sur cette pensée digne du plus optimiste des poufsouffles, que la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre la tête un peu abimée de Marcus Flint.

Molly Weasley, l'instinct maternel aux aguets se tourna vers sa victi-sa proie- euh...non son beau-fils.

"Mais que t'est-il arrivé encore ?"

"Les mangemorts ont compris que j'étais un espion et..."

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, Oliver courut aux pieds son aimé et se mit à paniquer.

"Marcus ! Dis-moi que tu va bien ! Pourquoi tu t'es laissé prendre ? On a match demain ? Comment peux-tu laisser tomber le quidditch pour une petite guerre de rien du tout ?"

Ce genre de discours pouvait durer des heures, mais c'était sans compter sur Percy, le rouquin arriva discrètement et se mit à engueuler Marcus sur les risques qu'il avait prit, et ce sans remplir les papier nécessaire pour les assurances en cas de décès et sans testament, quel irresponsable franchement...

Draco pensa vaguement qu'il préférait les mangemorts en fait.

Cette famille ne rassemblait que des fous !

Il avait toujours su que les Weasley étaient des cas mais jamais il n'aurait cru que ce serait à ce point. Pourquoi le grand méchant Lord Noir ne venait-il pas faire le ménage ? Et pourquoi donc avait-il refusé de devenir mangemort ? Si c'était pour permettre à des fous de survivre, il sentait qu'il allait revenir sur ses intentions.

Et puis, était-ce une manie que les rouquins s'amourachent dans des couples à trois ? Le regard amusé de Théo à l'égard du couple fraichement arrivé, lui fit lever les yeux au ciel. Dans quel monde avait-il atterrit ?

Un miaulement aigu le sortit de ses pensés, Blaise allait attaquer. Un bref instant, il se demanda comment son ami comptait bondir sur sa proie, ainsi coincé sous le meuble et à cinq mètres de sa victime. Seulement il devait bien reconnaitre que la vision du dompteur de dragon et de saint Potty l'énervait aussi.

C'est vrai, ils roucoulaient outrageusement dans la pièce et aucun adulte ne semblait s'en rendre compte !

Draco s'apprêtait à bondir sur le couple lui même lorsqu'une flèche sombre passa dans son champs de vision, Blaise venait d'attaquer.

Avec des acrobatie dignes des plus grands cirques, le bleu russe passa de la cuisse du griffondor brun, à son dos puis, toutes griffes dehors, à son visage, seul le 'Wingardium Leviosa' de Snape l'empêcha de défigurer le pauvre Harry.

Charlie se précipita vers Harry et l'emmena dans sa chambre pour soigner ses griffure (et probablement plus si affinités) sous le regards désespérés du trio jumeaux/Théo et de Draco, Blaise n'y mettait vraiment pas du sien pour séparer ces deux-là...

Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, puis foncèrent dans leur chambre eux aussi, chacun avec un chat dans les bras, il était temps de lancer l'opération 'Chat Potté' !

Leur arrivé à l'étage fut ponctué par d'horribles gémissements goutuleux.

'Ils pourraient au moins mettre un sortilège de silence ! Comment ont-ils bien pu garder leur relation secrète aux autres ? Non, vraiment les griffondors sont des cas désespérés !'

Pour toute réponse, Théo lui lança un miaulement amusé qui énerva d'autant plus Draco.

'Arrête de rire où je m'arrange pour que tu ne puisse plus rejoindre les deux fous dans leur chambre la nuit. Je suis sûr que Molly apprécierais de s'occuper d'un chat blessé.' susurra vicieusement le blond.

'Tu n'oserais pas ?'

Théodore, les yeux écarquillé, contemplait son ami avec une lueur de crainte.

'Tu me connais, Théo. Tu as intérêt que ton plan marche ou sinon...'

Théo mit les oreilles bien en arrière lui jeta un regard hautain.

'Mon plan marchera, mais je veux être sur que tu fera bien ce qu'on te dis, rappeles-toi le couple de Potter est en jeu, ou plutôt le fin de son couple...'

'Oui, oui, sur ce coup-ci je t'obéirait.'

Une lueur machiavélique passa dans les yeux du siamois, Draco était tellement concentré sur sa Némésis, qu'il venait d'accepter de jouer un rôle bien plus important dans son plan, magnifique !

**OoOoOoO**

Charlie ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre et fit aux deux idiots qui avait interrompus sa féla-son sommeil.

"Quoi encore ?"

Fred lui offrit un grand sourire et lui tendit le chat blanc.

"Il voulait dormir avec vous ! tu connais les chats, ça adore s'incruster et surtout dans les lits. Celui-là c'est Draco tu te souviens, et je pense qu'il a le même caractère que tes dragons et..."

Ignorant les bavardages de son petit frère, il dévisagea la bestiole pleine de poils, la bestiole en question lui rendait son regard, à ceci près que ses pupilles étaient totalement dilatées et ses oreilles aplaties, c'était presque mignon.

Sans remarqué la queue blanche qui battait frénétiquement, signe de l'énervement du matou, Charlie s'apprêtait à l'attraper lorsqu'Harry arriva derrière lui.

"Ah non ! Hors de question qu'on le prenne ici !"

Deux secondes après la porte se refermée au nez de Fred.

'Opération Chat Potté' : Échec !


	11. Les chats deviennent des chats !

Genre : Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

.

. .

. . .

_**Bonjour ou Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Voilà enfin la suite que vous attendiez tous ! **_

**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous motivent à vous contenter. **

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Les chats deviennent des chats !**

Harry ne les aidait vraiment pas, songèrent les jumeaux.

Pas plus que Draco qui feulait de mécontentement. Un peu plus et il aurait pu mordre à loisir les doigts du dragonnier. Quelques secondes en plus et ses griffes s'en seraient données à coeur joie.

Oh Potty, qu'il les haïssait !

L'image de Potter en pleine séance de félation lorsque la porte s'était ouverte l'avait à la fois écœuré et excité. La seule réaction du balafré à leur entrée avait été d'interrompre son labeur pour les observer sans aucune gêne devant sa quasi nudité.

Par Serpentard, le pire était que le griffon avait un corps de à se damner !

Ne pas y penser, ne pas y penser, ne pas avoir d'érection, ne pas s'exciter pour si peu, ne pas... BORDEL ! Il voulait retrouver sa forme humaine pour s'enfermer dans l'une des salles de bain sous une douche glacé !

Par Morgane que quelqu'un l'aide...

Les jumeaux regardaient avec fascination - et peut-être un peu d'inquiétude - le chat blanc devenir de plus en plus agité, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ?

"Théo...je croix que ton copain à un problème..."

Le siamois fusilla Georges du regard, l'air de dire c'est pas mon copain et j'en ai rien à faire.

Bon c'est vrai que Draco faisait une tête alarmante, comme si il était coincé dans un cauchemar, c'est vrai que la scène entre Potter et Charlie était un peu dégoutante, mais...

...Ou peut-être que Draco pensait le contraire et c'était ça qui le dérangeait ?

'Alors Dray ? On est amoureux d'un griffy ?'

'Nan mais ça va pas ! Je veux bien admettre que Potty n'est pas si mal fait mais le jour où je serait amoureux de Potter sera celui ou Snape fantasmera sur deux griffondork en même temps !'

Un grand silence suivit.

'Tu le penses vraiment ?'

Draco n'eut pas confiance en la voix mielleuse du siamois. Il semblait que sous cette forme féline, Théodore se lâchait et était capable du pire. Ah, que ça lui manquait le temps où l'autre Serpentard restait telle une ombre dans son coin.

Ne voulant pas subir un nouveau plan foireux, Draco se contenta de se taire et d'ignorer la présence du démon félin.

'Que ce passe-t-il, Dray ? Le chat à manger ta langue ou tu la lui donnes ?'

Surtout ne pas faire attention à ses paroles. Ignorer ce crétin.

'Draynou ? Tu as un soucis ? Viens voir Théo. Allez n'ai pas peur.'

Ne pas le donner en pâture à Burk.

'Dracounet !'

C'en était trop, le chat blanc plongea sur son soit-disant copain toutes griffes dehors, il n'avait jamais était aussi humilié, même après le bal de Noël en quatrième année, et c'était pas peu dire...il en frissonnait encore rien que d'y penser, heureusement que seule Pansy était au courant.

Ils furent rapidement séparés par les jumeaux, Fred portant Théo dans ses bras et Georges tenant Draco par la peau du coup, tentant d'éviter de l'échapper tant celui-ci gesticulait.

'Allez Drake c'est pas grave...de toute façon tu pourra te jeter sur ton griffy dès qu'on l'aura séparé de son dragonnier.'

'Ce n'est pas le problème crétin ! Je ne suis pas fou amoureux de ce pauvre griffondork, rien que d'y penser j'en ai la nausée, avec tout ses élans héroïques, sa morale débile et sa touffe de poils digne d'un porc-épic en pleine saison des amours, on croirait presque qu'il vient juste de se faire enc*** par ce ****** de ********** de Weasley et...'

'Draco...à t'entendre on croirait presque que tu n'as jamais couché avec personne...'

Sur le coup, Draco se tue, trop choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Comment osait-il remettre en question sa sexualité ?

'Je n'ai pas à entendre tes sarcasmes. De plus, toutes mes conquêtes ont quitté mon lit avec un air de ravissement.'

'C'est peut-être que tu couchais comme un pied et qu'elles étaient heureuses de partir ?'

'Théo, si tu veux vraiment profiter de tes deux rouquins ce soir, je te conseillerais de te taire. A moins que rester avec Molly te branche tant ?'

'Ok, tu as gagné. J e me tais... mais seulement pour cette fois' ajouta-t-il en chuchotant.

Dans un tout autre lieu, Un grand homme sombre se pencha sur son chaudron...il était temps de se débarrasser du canidé à l'haleine de...euh de chien...herm...

Bref, d'un geste plein de précision il ajouta trois yeux de cyclope à la mixture bouillonnantes, suivis de cinq écailles de hamster du triangle des Bermudes.

Les yeux sombres de l'élégant scientifiques se posèrent sur l'huitre encore vivante qui trônait sur sa table, sans hésiter à lui ôter la vie, il la plongea à son tour, se réjouissant de sa souffrance.

Six moustaches de chat blanc suivirent, jetées dans sa marmites par une mains couverte de griffures, ça y est, c'était près.

Fier de son résultat l'homme partit dans un rire machiavélique digne du docteur Frankenstein, il avait réussi, bientôt il allait pouvoir mettre ce brun à ses pieds, à genoux et...

La lumière s'alluma et Rémus apparut à la porte.

"Sev ? Pourquoi tu étais dans le noir ? Tu as finis la potions pour rendre forme humaine à Sirius ."

Severus résista à l'envie de pleurer...pourquoi on le déranger toujours au meilleur moment, il voulait juste jouet avec son chaudron en paix...

Encore plus loin, dans une chambre fermée à clé par un puissant sortilège, Harry tentait de se cacher sous ses oreillés.

Trois frappes longues puis deux courtes résonnèrent sur la porte et d'un mouvement du poignet, le brun abaissa ses protection le temps que Ron rentre dans la pièce.

"Oh mec…Ca a pas l'air d'allé comme tu veux ?"

"Non…" souffla la masse recroquevillé.

"Allez ! Raconte tout à tonton Ronny. »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, un large sourire égaya le visage du brun qui lui laissa une place à côté de lui. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Ron était son meilleur ami.

"C'est rien, Ron. J'ai juste envie de rester seul."

Un soupir lui répondit. Il était vrai que son envie d'enfermement était beaucoup trop suspecte lorsqu'on l'avait vu rayonnant trois heures plus tôt. Devant le silence de son ami, le rouquin se contenta de s'allonger à ses côtés, lui apportant son soutien et une oreille attentive.

De son côté, Harry gardait résolument la bouche close. Comment pourrait-il annoncer à Ron que Charlie l'avait emmené en catimini dans une boutique de fringues moldue qu'il connaissait bien et qu'avec étonnement puis peur, il l'avait entraîné au rayon FEMME !

Rien que d'y penser l'horrifiait.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse protester, il s'était retrouvé dans une cabine d'essayage avec des tas de fringues à mettre et à subir les commentaires stupides de son petit copain comme quoi il était mignon ainsi vêtu d'une mini jupe en cuir avec un top moulant blanc et des chaussures montantes.

La honte ! Comment Charlie avait pu lui cacher un tel fantasme et l'en affuter en public en le traitant de MIGNONE ?

Deux autres coups furent frappés à la porte et la voix du dresseur de dragons se fit entendre.

"Harry ! Vu que tu t'es esquiver en vitesse, j'ai été te chercher du maquillage, des bijoux et... Ah oui, des sous-vêtements ! "

Maquillage…

Bijoux…

SOUS-VÊTEMENTS ?

Les joues rouge d'embarras, Harry songea que Voldemort n'était jamais là lorsqu'il avait besoin de lui pour une expédition punitive.

De l'autre côté du couloir, deux yeux gris étincelaient d'une lueur sadique, Draco se retint de s'avancer pour mieux voir la scène qui allait suivre.

On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait sur le balafré, mais il n'avait rien d'une fille et ne semblait pas non plus être du genre à profiter d'un dortoir vide pour se maquiller...un frisson lui parcourut l'échine au souvenir plus que désagréable d'une certaine fin de soirée.

Il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier...

La soiré du bal de noël de quatrième année avait était catastrophique, en grande partie à cause de Pansy, mais rentrer dans son dortoir, et découvrir un de ses camarade en train de se remettre du mascara, le tout en porte-jarretelle, bah ça l'avait un peu choqué...

Bon en même temps c'est après ça qu'il avait fini par être vraiment ami avec Blaise mais...

Un cri le tira de ses souvenirs.

Ni tenant plus et poussé par sa curiosité, il s'avança furtivement.

Un pas et puis un autre, le tout dans le silence tendu qui régnait à présent dans le manoir.

Il avait l'impression d'être un espion qui s'en allait découvrir une information succulente et capitale. Peut-être serait-ce le pire secret de son ennemi.

Petit à petit, il s'approcha de la porte de la chambre de Potter.

Avec félicité il contourna l'horrible vase qui lui cachait l'entrée et vit...

Oh...

Beuwwwrk...

Weasley était en train de molester Potter...encore...et le dit-Potter ne semblait pas apprécier pour le coup.

Détournant le regard, il vit une jupe en cuir dépassée d'un sac déposé sur le lit.

La minute qui suivit resta assez flou dans ses souvenirs, un étrange instinct remonta de sa petite cervelle de chat et il plongea sur le bout de cuir pour s'y faire les griffes.

Le cri du dresseur de dragon résonna et il se trouva bien vite attraper par la peau du cou par Har-Potter.

"Oh, non ! Elle est foutue, faut que j'aille t'en acheter une autre..."

"Euh, Charlie, je suis pas sur de vraiment en vouloir..."

Le rouquin jeta un regard scandalisé au balafré et allait se lancer dans un monologue faisant l'apologie des jupes en cuir quand deux tête apparurent à la porte, lorgnant avec une fascination morbide les quelques achats déjà sortis du sac.

L'envie de disparaître revient en force chez Harry.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Ron le trahisse pour un cake au myrtille généreusement offert par Charlie s'il lui ouvrait la porte ?

Pourquoi avait-il oublier de poser également des protections sur l'intérieur de la chambre ?

Et pourquoi, par Merlin, avait-il crié comme une...une... UNE FILLE !

Bon, il était vrai que voir son petit ami entrer dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant n'était pas rassurant mais quand même !

Maintenant, voilà qu'il devait gérer l'envie de shopping de Charlie, les commentaires malicieux ou pervers des jumeaux et les tentatives de destruction de Draco à l'égard du sac maudit.

Un sourire purement Serpentard étira les lèvres du survivant lorsqu'il lança la boule de poils blanche sur le-dit sac.

Bientôt des bouts de simili-cuir bon marché, de soie et d'autres tissus non-identifiables furent éparpillés dans la pièce, à bout de souffle, le chat blanc releva la tête et se demanda ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Harry contempla son "sauveur" des yeux et résista à l'envie de le prendre dans ses bras, il faut dire que voir cette tête de chat, un reste de string vert en soie pendant à une oreille, sonder la pièce comme s'il cherchait le coupable, avait quelque chose de comique et avait aussi un côté adorable...

Et si quelqu'un osait répéter qu'il avait pensé ça à propos de Malfoy il lui lançait un bon sectum-sempra !

Draco cligna des yeux. Qu'est-ce qu'y avait bien pu se passer, pourquoi il avait tout de suite foncé sur ces trucs ? On aurait dit un vrai...un vrai chat, toujours à la recherche d'un truc où se faire les griffes.

Bon sang, il espérait que la potion de Snape n'avait pas pour effet de le transformer en chat de l'intérieur sur le long terme...après tout les jumeaux n'avait jamais été sous effet aussi longtemps, et Théo non plus, c'était la première fois...et d'ailleurs où étaient les deux autres ?

Nerveux, il recommença à sonder la pièce et ne put que constater la pagaille griffondienne qui y régnait. Il y avait des morceaux de tissu un peu partout étalés sur le sol, c'était donc à ça que ressemblait l'antre des rouge et ors ?

L'idée ne lui vint même pas qu'il était à l'origine de ce carnage en voyant que tout les tissus se trouvaient concentrés à ses côtés. Après tout, comment voulez-vous qu'un Serpentard de pure souche puisse s'abaisser à de tels choses ?

Pourtant les yeux écarquillés, il vit le Weasley s'avancer vers lui, le regard fou et ses mains prises de convulsion qui tentèrent de l'attraper par la gorge. Ni une, ni deux, le félin bondit sur sa gauche pour s'échapper mais rencontra, à son atterrissage, le montant du lit.

Un horrible son se fit entendre lors de leur rencontre où le lit gagna laissant un chat étourdie face à son agresseur humain.

Charlie allait passer à l'acte, étrangler ce félin, _tellement plus méchant que les dragons, _mais c'était sans compter sur son petit ami qui attrapa la bestiole quasi-inconsciente dans ses bras et le fusilla du regard.

Je l'emmène voir Snape, il pourra peut-être le remettre sur pattes, tu n'as qu'à nettoyer ce bazar.

Jetant un dernier regard à Charlie il se dirigea vers le labo, suivit par les jumeaux.

"Vous avez une idée de ce qu'il l'a prit ?"

"Probablement la même chose..."

"...qui a poussé Théo à..."

"...se battre avec une pelote de..."

"...laine pendant une heure avant qu'on..."

"...vienne te chercher..."

"Et il est où maintenant ?"

"Enfermé dans notre chambre..."

"...il va nous en vouloir mais au moins, ..."

"...il est à l'abri comme ça..."

Harry réprima l'envie de se masser les tempes et ouvrit la porte du labo de Snape sur une drôle de scène.

"Monsieur Zabini ! Lâchez cette Souris IMMEDIATEMENT !"

Qui aurait cru voir un jour la terreur des cachots vert de rage en poursuivant un chat ?

Un bruit de verre brisé et un hurlement de colère résonnèrent. Blaise semblait s'amuser comme un fou à renverser les fioles trop bien alignée sur l'étagère.

Ou peut-être était-ce pour mieux attraper la souris qui se cachait sur la-dite étagère.

"Zabini, si vous ne vous calmait pas de suite, je vous promets que je n'aurais pas de peine à vous utiliser comme remplacement de mes ingrédients."

Il y eu un instant de silence où plus personne n'osa bouger que ce soit les chats, les humains ou la pauvre petite souris qui ne viendra plus jamais échanger les dents contre de la monnaie dans cette demeure de fou !

Finalement Harry leva presque timidement la main.

"Professeur ? Je crois que vous vous êtes planté quand vous avez donné la potions au trois chats..."

"Et peut-on savoir ce que vous, Potter, y connaissez en potion pour affirmer que je me suis..."planté" ?"

"Eh bien..."

"Ils se comportent comme..."

"...des chats."

Les jumeaux n'aidaient pas vraiment sur ce coup-là...

"Monsieur, il y a quelque chose qui cloche ! Jamais Malfoy ne se ferait les griffes sur des vêtement habituellement."

Un pli soucieux apparut sur le visage de leur professeur, j'ai pourtant répliqué la formule à l'identique...

"Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que vous leur rendiez enfin forme humaine ?"

"Si ils sont ici c'est pour une raison Potter, ils doivent rester cachés."

"Très bien mais après c'est vous qui expliquez aux Malfoys pourquoi leur fils a prit l'habitude de manger des souris..."

Severus blêmit. Ce ne fut pas la menace des Malfoys qui l'horripila mais plutôt le fait d'entendre Potter dire quelque chose de censé.

Peut-être avait-il rêvé ?

D'un coup de baguette, il fit venir à lui un siège et s'y laissa tomber tout en continuant à fixer le survivant.

Tout compte fait, peut-être était-ce tout simplement les gênes de Lily qui se manifestait.

Oui, ça devait être ça ! Sa douce Lily avait donc laissé autre chose que ses yeux à son gamin.

Harry réprima un frisson devant les yeux calculateurs du professeur de potions, ce type n'arrêtait donc jamais ?

"Bon ! Il faut leur redonner leur apparence normale, vous savez comment faire, non ?"

"Oui...mais il me faudra un peu de temps, je n'ai plus les ingrédient nécessaires puisque la potion de votre parrain avait besoin des même..."

"Et vous comptez la donner quand à Sirius ?"

"Votre lycanthrope est en train de lui administrer normalement."

"Curieux j'aurais dis que c'était _Votre_ loup-garous..."

Harry ressortit, Draco toujours dans ses bras et cette fois bien conscient, se retenant de ronronner.

Fred et George quant à eux ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête de déterré de leur professeur qui murmurait des propos incompréhensible sur des neurones réfractaires aux gênes Potter mais retardataires dans leur évolution.

Profitant de l'état semi-comateux du maître des lieux, ils se mirent à récupérer un maximum de potion présentes sur les étagères pour les ajouter à leur collection personnelle.

Un miaulement les attira rapidement devant une lourde porte de bois et de fer qui mangeait tout un pan du mur.

"Il serai totalement..."

"...intolérable que nous partions..."

"...sans avoir été au marché."

Avec un large sourire de connivence, ils s'approchèrent de l'entrée verrouillée de la réserve d'ingrédient.

**Remarquer que plus vous patientez et plus les chapitres se font long.**


	12. Où les jumeaux attaquent !

**Genre :** Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

.

. .

. . .

_**Coucou !**_

_**Non, nous ne sommes pas mortes, la preuve en ce chapitre de Noël.**_

_**Alors content ?**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui nous reboostent lorsque le syndrome de la page blanche devient récurrent.**_

_**Que ferions-nous sans vous ?**_

_**Et puis, il aurait été trop injuste d'abandonner nos félins dans cet état.**_

_**Joyeuses Fêtes à tous !**_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**__ :_

_Fred et George profitant du semi-coma du terrible professeur de potion, avec un large sourire de connivence, s'approchèrent de l'entrée verrouillée de la réserve d'ingrédient._

_Le tout désormais était de procéder de façon méthodique !_

**Chapitre 12 : Où les jumeaux attaquent !**

Fred partit du côté gauche de la cinquième étagère en partant du bas, il s'empara alors rapidement de la bile de dragon noir d'Alsace, de la fiole très fragile de souffle d'Onyxia, de la petite boite contenant un bout de glace provenant de la légendaire épée de l'Atlas et d'un foie de protodragonnet perdu dans le temps (très très rare ça !).

Georges quand à lui démarra à la seconde étagère, partant du haut, en commençant par le milieu; oeil unique d'araignée des steppes, bout de métal bizarre sur lequel était inscrit 'réplicateur', plume de Vélociraptor du monde perdu et finalement un assez classique bout de cuir ayant appartenu à une certaine Xena.

Leur mains se rencontrèrent au milieu de leur recherches, sur la sixième étagère en partant du haut, sur un coffre en métal (une étiquette pendait encore, on pouvait y lire 'appartient à Davie Jones'), l'ouvrant avec la clef gluante ("Oh, on dirait de l'huile de pieuvre !" "Ah ! Mais non Georges c'est du poulpe.") posée à côté, les jumeaux découvrirent de vieux souvenirs...

La collection de Photos du professeur ! Sirius et Rémus sous tous leurs angles, c'est les deux maraudeurs qui allaient être content quand ils leur montreraient, surtout si Sirius était vraiment redevenu humain !

Fiers de leur découverte, ils prirent avec précaution le coffret et prirent congé, leurs poches remplis d'ingrédients rapetissés.

A peine furent-ils à deux mètres du laboratoire qu'ils entendirent une voix féroce rugir et prenant leur jambes à leur cou, les deux voleurs partir se cacher loin de la furie.

Seulement, ce qu'ils ignoraient était que leur méfait n'avait pas encore été constaté par leur professeur et que son cri était dû aux griffes acérés qu'un stupide chat avait planté dans son pied.

Non mais, avait-il l'air d'une misérable souris ?

D'un coup de pied bien placé, il envoya bouler le félin qui prit peur et quitta la pièce. Les nerfs à fleur de peau et fier de lui, Severus l'observa partir dans un miaulement furieux avant de se remettre à la tache. Il avait encore trois potions à préparer et des ingrédients à aller récupérer.

Sa cape claqua sèchement lorsqu'il se retourna pour commencer son inventaire avant qu'il ne se fige de stupéfaction.

Le coffre était ouvert...

Le coffre où il avait enfermé ses idioties d'adolescent...

Où il avait cru enfermer son coeur...

Il avait un _gros_problème !

Bien sur il savait exactement qui l'avait volé, c'était encore cet enflure de Potter ! A chaque fois Jam-euh Harry se mettait sur son chemin. Ah, le fils était même pire que le père.

Partant en courant, il espéra vivement que ce petit griffondor fouineur n'avait pas encore fait part de sa découverte à qui que ce soit.

Fred ouvrit discrètement la porte de la chambre de Lupin, faisant tout de même sursauter le loup-garou.

Le mouvement fit relever la tête à Sirius, un Sirius bien humain et bien mal rasé.

"Que peut-on faire pour vous Monsieur Weasley ?"

Le sourire toujours poli ne trompa pas les jumeaux, ils dérangeaient apparemment.

"Nous avons quelques..."

"...trucs qui pourraient vous..."

"...intéresser vous et Sirius."

Sans perdre une minute ils tendirent une liasse de papier bien enroulée par un ruban rouge vers les deux maraudeurs qui se demandaient quel piège leur réservaient les jumeaux.

Voyant leur expressions contrites, Fred s'empressa d'ajouter :

"Ce n'est pas une farce ! En fait, ça vient..."

"...du bureau du professeur Snape !"

La curiosité de Sirius ne résista pas à cette réplique. Peut-être avaient-ils trouvé l'un des secrets gênants de la chauve-souris ?

Le sourire aux lèvres, il s'approcha des deux rouquins, leur prit la liasse des mains pour y jeter un oeil avant de se pétrifier. Toutes couleurs semblaient avoir déserté son visage.

"Est-ce que ça va, Sir' ?" lui demanda inquiet le loup en le voyant soudainement rougir quasiment jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire...

Est-ce que ça allait ? Oui, oh...oui, mais, mais non pas du tout, il était un chien fidèle et son coeur appartenait à Moony !

Une petite voix sarcastique, ressemblant à celle de son frère-ou peut être la sienne en fait, lui rappela que Rémus n'avait pas eu autant de scrupule avant de se jeter sur Snape.

Snape...

Snape et son herm-très beau corps de rêve...

Snape et son caractère de chien...

Snape et ses arguments...prometteurs.

Il rougit à nouveau en passant les parchemins à Rémus...peut être qu'il y avait moyen de s'en sortir sans blesser personne finalement.

Loin de toute cette agitation, Théo commençait à s'énerver tout seul dans la chambre des jumeaux. Ceux-ci n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de partir en courant après s'être assuré que toutes les issues étaient condamnés.

Grondant, il tournait en rond attendant son heure. Les deux farceurs seront obligés de revenir dans leur chambre à un moment ou un autre et il sera là pour les enguirlander.

Après tout jouer avec une ficelle n'a jamais été un crime ! Pour la peine, il les boudera et les empêchera de l'approcher.

Ils seront punis de câlin ! Bien fait, na ! Ils verront ce qu'il en coûte de le relégué au rang de CHAT !

Fort de sa décision, Théo entreprit de faire sa toilette, laissant sa langue râpeuse passer sur son poil, il se demanda bien pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait avant...

...Oups ?

D'accord ! Là quelque chose clochait.

S'arrêtant brusquement il tenta de se débarrasser des poils collés sur sa langue. Bon sang quelle idée il avait eu ? Effectivement, il valait mieux qu'il reste ici mais les jumeaux allaient quand même être punis.

Severus repartit un peu déçut de la chambre de Potter, le petit sagouin n'y était pas, il devait être dans la chambre des jumeaux.

D'un pas pressé, il traversa le couloir le séparant de son but. Il fallait qu'il intercepte ce maudit gamin avant qu'il ne fasse part de sa découverte à quiconque !

Il parvint enfin à sa destination : une horrible porte poussiéreuse en acajou mais lorsqu'il voulu l'ouvrir l'entrée ne ce dégagea pas.

"Il a du mettre un sort de protection, le saligaud !"

Sortant sa baguette, il entreprit d'identifier le sort présent pour mieux le défaire.

"Ce n'est pas une stupide protection qui vous protégera de ma fureur, Potter !"

Usant un sort qu'il avait inventé en septième année (et dont il était très fier), il reconnut immédiatement l'enchantement mit sur la porte, un coup de baguette plus tard, il ouvrit la porte de l'antre des jumeau infernaux, et fut vite mit à terre car un chat lui était passé entre les jambes...

...Et bien entendu la chambre était vide, mais où pouvait bien être Potter ?

Draco sentit la main d'Harry passer une nouvelle fois sur son dos, ronronnant il se tourna légèrement, exposant son ventre.

Bon, s'il avait bien comprit, la potion qu'on lui avait fait avaler était en train de le transformer en vrai chat, c'était un beau problème mais après tout, grâce à ça il était dans les bras de l'être aim-euh qui lui plaisait un peu.

Le brun le caressait machinalement, mais c'était quand même quelque chose.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Harry était allé dans le salon avant de s'affaler sur le fauteuil. Draco quant à lui avait pris plaisir à s'installer sur ses genoux pour continuer à profiter des câlins du brun.

"Miaouu."

Décidément, il adorait les gratouille derrières ses oreilles. Heureux, le félin en profita pour se lover sur le torse accueillant de sa Némésis.

Un fort ronronnement résonna dans la pièce. Ferma les yeux, Harry sentait la fatigue revenir à grands pas. Esquiver Charlie devenait de plus en plus épuisant. Le chat miaula et il le caressa doucement avant de laisser le sommeil s'emparer de lui.

Rémus laissa une nouvelle fois errer son regard sur les parchemins que les jumeaux leur avaient apporté, bon sang plus il pensait à cette solution plus elle lui plaisait.

En face de lui Sirius était appuyé contre une des étagères de la bibliothèque annexée à sa chambre, l'air pensif.

"Sirius ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

"De quoi ?"

Bon il n'allait pas rendre les choses faciles à voir son regard fuyant...

"Severus, toi...moi, nous trois ensemble..."

"Je ne sais pas Moony...je t'aime c'est certain, mais Snivellus..."

"Il a l'air d'être prêt à t'accepter."

"Ces trucs donnés par les deux Weasley prouvent juste une certaine attraction sexuelle, pas..."

"Oui, mais ça, ça peut changer, et puis c'est déjà pas mal si c'est partagé..."

A voir la couleur du visage de Sirius, c'était une attraction mutuelle, bien.

"Je suppose qu'on pourrait essayer..."

Rémus lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers la sortie, prêt à aller chercher son amant actuel, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit celui-ci juste derrière la porte et son expression, il avait tout entendu.

Ah les joies de l'espionnage...

Severus se serait bien giflé pour avoir été découvert si vite, si la discussion des deux maraudeurs n'avait pas anesthésié son cerveau. Il ne savait même plus s'il devait sauter de joie ou bien rester tétanisé dans le couloir.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir...comment disait les moldus... Ah oui ! Il avait l'impression de faire une tête de merlan frit.

Mais comment vouliez-vous qu'il réagisse autrement ? Déjà durant son adolescence il avait fais une croix sur le loup et le canidé (ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché de faire de zolies photos d'eux) puis il avait eu Rémus en profitant de son désespoir lors de la mort des Potters et de l'emprisonnement de Sirius. Alors de là à espérer avoir ses deux amours de jeunesse dans son lit !

Avec surprise, Rémus vit le teint de Severus blêmit avant que du sang ne se mette à couler de son nez.

Les deux maraudeurs virent leur futur amant partir lentement en arrière avant de s'effondrer sur le sol dans un bruit sourd...mais comment un espion pouvait être aussi émotif ?

Sirius ne put s'en empêcher, il éclata de rire sous le regard noir de Rémus.

Le lycanthrope s'agenouilla près de Severus et lui donna quelques petites claques en appelant son prénom.

"Patmol ! Au lieu de ricaner bêtement viens m'aider !"

"Et tu veux je fasse quoi, du bouche à bouche ?"

"Moony, il est évanouit, mais il respire, on n'est pas là pour mettre en scène tes fantasmes..."

"Roooh très bien..."

Sirius s'accroupit près du corps, bien trop habillé d'ailleurs, et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Snape.

Le soudain manque d'air réveilla le potionniste qui sous la surprise ouvrit la bouche, laissant passer la langue de l'animagus, et, là encore sous le coup de la surprise, ne put s'empêcher de serrer les dents, mordant violemment le pauvre Sirius.

"La vache je savait que ce type avait du mordant mais là...j'ai la bouche en sang..."

"Sirius..."

"La ferme Black !"

"Maieuh, c'est moi la victime dans tout ça !"

"T'avais qu'à ne pas essayer de m'asphyxier, crétin."

"Mais, c'est pas moi ! C'est Moony qui voulait s'exciter en voyant deux hommes s'embrasser ! Moi, j'aurai jamais voulu sachant que tu pisses du sang par le nez !"

Rémus tenta de disparaître sous les réprimandes de Patmol. Il n'était pas tant en manque pour se mettre à fantasmer pour si peu, n'est-ce pas ?

"Et en plus, je suis sûr que tu as apprécié, Snivillus. Rémus ne s'est jamais plaint de mes baisers. Chanceux-va !"

"Ça prouve juste qu'il est bien trop gentil, sinon il t'aurait avoué que tu embrasser comme le corniaud que tu es : mal !"

"Tu vas voir espèce de batard graisseux !"

Rémus n'eu même pas le temps de réagir, Sirius venait de se jeter sur Severus, tentant de lui envoyer une droite, Sev l'esquiva et tenta de l'étrangler, bon sang ils allaient finir par se faire mal...

Le loup garou rentra un peu la tête dans les épaules en voyant la tentative d'étranglement, cligna des yeux lorsque Sirius réussit à échanger leur position, les ferma au nouveau coup de poing, frissonna lorsqu'ils retentèrent de s'étrangler et...oh...ohoooom...

Il avala difficilement sa salive en voyant la bataille de langue qui avait désormais lieu et...aoooum...retinbt un gémissement lorsque deux regards chargés de désire se tournèrent vers lui.

Voilà qui devenait intéressant.

Ne mesurant plus sa force, le loup attrapa les deux hommes par leur vêtements et les tirèrent d'un coup dans la chambre. Il serait vraiment dommage que quiconque les croisent et brisent leur élan passionnel. D'ailleurs pour être certain d'avoir la paix, il verrouilla la porte et insonorisa la pièce.

Oh oui, il fallait qu'il trouve une digne récompense au jumeau pour remercier leur curiosité.

Les dit-jumeau portaient actuellement leur plus belle tête de carpe saharienne muette.

Leur porte était ouverte, donc Théo n'y était plus enfermé, donc ils avaient un problème.

Ils se regardèrent, leur air de plus en plus affolé ne les rassurant pas...

"Théo !" (x2)

D'un même mouvement ils se précipitèrent vers les étages supérieurs, c'était connu : un chat aime monter mais aura toujours du mal à descendre.

Plus ils avançaient et plus ils se sentaient blêmir. En haut, il n'y avait que Buck et le grenier Black et aucun des deux endroits n'étaient à recommander sauf si vous vous appeliez Sirius ou Harry.

Retrouver leur amant écrabouillé par des sabots ou mutilé par un objet de magie noire les effrayaient mais ils finirent bien vite par s'arrêter.

Et si en faite, Théo n'attendait que leur arrivé pour les châtier ?

Il serait bien capable de lancer toutes les horreurs de cette demeure issue de la magie noir sur eux ! Et qu'importe que sous sa forme féline, Théo ne pouvait utiliser la magie. Il le connaissait trop bien et ils se devaient d'être plus que prudent.

Silencieusement ils réfléchirent à la menace future et à un moyen d'un échapper.

Qu'est-ce qui pourrait faire oublier à leur petit serpent sa colère ?

Il fallait que ce soit quelque chose de radicale !

"Tu penses à ce que je pense, frérot ?" s'enquit George.

Fred répondit par un large sourire.

Le seul moyen d'amadouer leur amant s'était de lui rendre son apparence humaine.

Fiers de leur idée...du pur génie, et tellement nouvelle, les jumeaux se dirigèrent vers le labo de leur professeur préféré.

La porte s'ouvrit sans trop de difficultés (un grand merci aux notes qu'ils avaient copiées sur les recherches de sorts de Snape), et ils se plantèrent devant le magnifique chaudron en fonte encore plein, ça devait être ce qui restait de la potion pour Sirius...

N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Ils avaient même une base toute prête !

Jouant la prudence, Georges ferma la porte avec un sort de son cru, ce n'est pas parce que bon nombre de résidents du square étaient sortis, qu'il ne devait pas se méfier de ceux qui restaient.

Fred quant à lui, commença à chercher dans les étagères ; concentré d'inferi de Morthome, non! jus de jujube grillé au mojo ? Non ! Langue de lion parlant ? Oui. Dent de picte des sables blancs ? non, Théo était bien assez sadique quand il le voulait, pas la peine de le transformé en cannibale ! Queue de renard stupide ? Aucun intérêt ! Ra,h cette potion allait être dure à faire.

"Oh Fred vient voir !"

Georges tenait un bocal renfermant une très rare oreille de Ritsuka Aogi, ou en tout cas c'est qu'il y avait marqué dessus, ça plus la mention ne pas mélangé avec du Seimei...bien sur Fred attrapa la boite ou était inscrit queue de Seimei fermentée et jeta le contenu dans le chaudron...

Tout ce passa parfaitement durant deux bonnes secondes, jusqu'à ce que le chaudron explose et que la fumée en résultant se propage dans les étages.

"Par Merlin ! George, j'ai oublié de lancer le sort pour la dissolution de la fumée !"

"Mais non, ce n'est pas comme si on allait étouffer. Par contre, Snape va nous tomber dessus !"

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, encore ! Gronda la masse précédemment assoupie dans le salon.

Harry commençait vraiment à se sentir bizarre. Déjà qu'il venait d'être sorti de sa sieste par une drôle d'odeur, maintenant il avait la désagréable impression que des mini Buck vagabondaient sur tout son corps et en particulier la tête.

"Si c'est un coup de Charlie, cette fois je le castre."

Un ronronnement bienheureux répondit à sa déclaration.

"Je vois que cette idée te plaît aussi, Draco."

" Fred ! Fais quelque chose mais arrête ce massacre !" S'écria son jumeau en voyant la pièce s'obscurcir de plus en plus.

" D'après toi je fais quoi, frérot ?"

Penché au dessus du chaudron cracheur de fumer, Fred tentait de maîtriser la situation mais n'arrivait qu'à ce prendre plus de fumé.

"J'admets que ce n'était pas prévu... Mais Snape n'avait qu'à mieux protéger ses ingrédients ! N'est-ce pas ?"

Ne recevant aucune réponse, il chercha son frère du regard.

"George ?"

Draco fit à peine attention à la fumée au départ, trop occupé à profiter de son Harry, c'est pourquoi il ne commença à paniquer que lorsqu'il le vit s'effondrer devant ses yeux. Il aurait presque pu courir le rejoindre par terre si une odeur désagréable n'avait pas commencé à lui rentrer dans les narines...

Deux secondes plus tard il était à son tour inconscient.

Ron et ses parents rentrèrent silencieusement dans la vieille demeure, il était tard et certains dormaient peut-être...

"Je vais voir où est Harry !"

Hochement distrait de sa mère. Tout semblait aller parfaitement, seule une odeur bizarre flottait encore, probablement une des potion de Snape ou une blague des jumeaux.

Le jeune Weasley allait partir lorsque Sirius arriva dans le couloir.

"Molly ! Arthur ! Je crois qu'on a un petit problème... Les jumeaux sont enfermé dans le laboratoire de Sev et Charlie...enfin lui, Harry et les trois chats ont eu un petit accident..."

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**.**

**. . **

**. . .**

**Allez, gardons un peu de suspense pour la suite…**

**Mais qu'arrivera-t-il à nos amis ?**

**Les jeux sont ouverts : Un cadeau à celle ou celui qui trouvera la réponse en premier !**


	13. L'éveil des neko

**Genre :** Métamorphose / Romance

**Disclaimers : **Oui, oui. On sait ce que l'on doit mettre mais c'est tellement triste de dire qu'aucun personnage ne nous appartient. -snif-

**Auteurs : **LicyLie & Alia-karasu

**Note :** Cette fic qui est un **SLASH YAOI** donc contient des relations homosexuelles parfois explicites donc ce qui n'aiment pas peuvent partir.

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !

.

. .

. . .

_**Hello !**_

_**Oui, oui, voilà la suite !**_

_**Sincèrement, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de la part d'Alia-karasu ET de ce fait la fic n'a pas encore de fin.**_

_**Heureusement pour vous, nous avions déjà suffisament écrit pour que vous puissiez profiter de ce chapitre.**_

_**Un grand merci à tous ceux qui nous suivent et nous ont laissé des reviews !**_

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

**Mémo :**

**"..."** paroles prononcées par des humains.

**'...'** paroles prononcées par des chats.

* * *

_**Dans le chapitre précédent**__ :_

_Ron et ses parents rentrèrent silencieusement dans la vieille demeure, il était tard et certains dormaient peut-être..._

_"Je vais voir où est Harry !"_

_Hochement distrait de sa mère. Tout semblait aller parfaitement, seule une odeur bizarre flottait encore, probablement une des potion de Snape ou une blague des jumeaux._

_Le jeune Weasley allait partir lorsque Sirius arriva dans le couloir._

_"Molly ! Arthur ! Je crois qu'on a un petit problème... Les jumeaux sont enfermé dans le laboratoire de Sev et Charlie...enfin lui, Harry et les trois chats ont eu un petit accident..."_

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : L'éveil des neko !**

A peine le nom des enfants prononcés que Sirius vit une furie le pousser brusquement contre le mur et crier de toutes ses forces à la recherche des ses petits, suivi de près par Ron.

"Vraiment désolé, Sirius. Tu sais comment est Molly."

Encore un peu déboussolé par la force de la matriarche, l'ancien cabot ne pu qu'acquiescer de la tête.

"Maintenant que nous sommes au calme, peux-tu clairement m'expliquer ce qui ce passe et pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que tu nous contactes ?"

Avec étonnement, la patriarche vit l'ex-prisonnier ouvrir la bouche avant de se bloquer et de se mettre à rougir furieusement en se détourner de lui comme honteux.

Mais qu'avait-il donc fais durant leur sortie ? Et pourquoi Severus et Remus n'avaient eux aussi rien signalé ?

De son côté, Sirius n'avait tout bonnement plus envie de parler. Jamais il n'oserait raconter au roux la tumultueuse réconciliation sur l'oreiller entre son Rem' et Sev.

Fallait pas rêver non plus !

L'animagus fut sauvé par le cri quasi-hystérique de Molly.

Arthur accourut auprès de son épouse et eu un instant de doute. Mais dans quelle dimension était-il arrivé ?

Dans la pièce se trouvaient cinq lit, chacun abritant des être humain affublés d'oreilles et de queues de chats...et l'un d'eux était son fils, et l'autre juste à côté son quasi-fils et...c'était le fils Malfoy !?

"Mais...que..."

"Oui...il semblerait que Severus ait décidé de cacher ses élèves ici pour les protéger des mangemorts, il les avait transformé en chats..." expliqua Rémus.

"Et Fred et Georges sont coincé dans le labo ?"

"Oui, et je pense que ce sont eux qui sont responsable de cette catastrophe !"

Snape n'avait vraiment pas l'air de bonne humeur.

"Apparemment ils ont invoqués un vieux rite japonais au travers d'une potion assez spéciale, c'est un rite d'éternité et de fertilité qui dure entre trois jours et trois semaines, le bon côté étant que seuls des hommes sont touchés, on ne devrait pas avoir de problème de grossesse imprévue..."

"Et le mauvais côté ?"

"Ils vont vouloir s'accoupler avec un partenaire et ce avec une certaine régularité...en fait, ils se comporteront comme des chattes en chaleurs..."

"Oh, mon bébé..."

Molly avait commencé à jouer la mère poule auprès de Charlie.

Son pauvre bébé n'avait aucune expérience sexuelle étant célibataire -à son grand damne- et jamais il n'était sorti avec qui que ce soit alors imaginer qu'il devrait avoir des relations à causes d'une stupide potion...

"FRED ! GEORGE ! VENEZ ICI MAINTENANT !"

Le pas rageur, elle quitta le salon pour prendre la direction du laboratoire. Elle allait leur apprendre à ses deux inconscients de jouer les potionnistes !

"Severus, si vous souhaitez sauver votre labo. Nous ferions mieux de la suivre."

Dit comme cela avec un petit sourire contrit, Mr Weasley avait presque l'air calme.

Presque...

Les crispations de son visage, les palpitations de ses nerfs et les veines qui ressortaient sur son teint prouvaient sa colère.

Comme si un déclic avait eu lieu, Severus se releva de son siège près des gamins-félin et couru stopper la furie rousse.

"Molly ne vous approcher pas de ma salle !"

Mais c'était un cri inutile, la matriarche était déjà en train de lancer des sorts sur la porte, prête à contrer tout sortilège des jumeaux, elle les avait élevé, elle connaissait toutes leur petites inventions, si elle avait réussi à les garder en vie pendant toutes ces années c'était bien parce qu'elle savait réparer leur bêtises (en toute discrétion bien sur).

Severus résista à l'envie de lui lancer un stupéfix bien senti et la regarda faire, les enchevêtrements de sorts de ses fils n'avaient semble-t-il aucun secret pour elle...

La porte s'ouvrit finalement et une odeur de chats mouillé envahit leur narines, surement les traces de la potion que ces crétins avaient crée.

"Fred ! Georges !"

Des toussotements lui répondirent, Molly se précipita en direction de ses enfants tandis que Severus s'approcha avec inquiétude de son chaudron... Bon apparemment il n'était pas trop endommagé...

Severus eu une brève (très brève) envie de pleurer en voyant la couleur noir charbon du fond de son chaudron et la substance verdâtre qui semblait accrochée au bord.

Son pauvre petit chaudron. Il fallait qu'il le lave immédiatement !

"Fred ! George !" S'alarma Molly en les voyant peiner à se relever.

Les intéressés gémirent, ils ne pouvaient même plus ouvrir les yeux tant ceux-ci étaient irrités par la fumée.

Fred frémit d'inquiétude en touchant quelque chose qui avait poussé sur sa tête. La chose en question osa même se contracter pour lui échapper des doigts.

"C'est vivant !"

"Évidemment imbécile ! Ça fait maintenant parti de ton corps !" Annonça sadiquement Severus devant la mine effrayé des jumeaux. Fallait bien qu'il se venge des souffrances endurées par son labo chéri.

Molly prit un mouchoir dans sa poche et essuya les yeux de Fred ou était-ce George ?

- Ça va, George ? Demanda son frère en continuant de tripoter les nouvelles parties du corps du brun tandis que sa mère lui essuyait les yeux avec son mouchoir.

Son double se redressa, se tata la tête et sentit une bizarre sensation dans son pantalon. Il y mit sa main sous le regard dégouté de Severus et en sortit... une queue ?

Mais alors ces choses sur son crâne étaient…

"Des oreilles ?"

"Des oreilles de chat, au cas ou vous vous le demandiez..."

"Mais..."

"Monsieur Weasley, si je met des étiquettes d'avertissement sur certaines de mes affaires ce n'est pas pour les chiens..."

"Hey !"

Le cri de reproche les fit se retourner vers Sirius qui venait d'entrer.

"Pas la peine d'insulter les chiens Sev !"

Regard noir du professeur de potion, apparemment ce n'était pas le moment de lui faire des reproches.

"Tu voulais quelque chose ?"

"Harry vient de se réveiller et je crois que le jeune Malfoy va pas tarder."

Severus sorti en compagnie de son...et bien son cabot, et Molly se tourna vers ses deux diables de fils.

La lueur dans ces yeux promit milles souffrances aux deux adolescents.

"Ils sont trop mignon !" Répétait inlassablement Remus totalement gaga devant les bouilles endormis des plus jeunes.

"Là n'est pas la question Rem'! Des chats ! Ils ont transformé mon filleul en félin !" Répliqua Sirius. "Ils auraient tout de même pu les transformer en chien !"

"Assez, Sirius. Moi, je les trouve plus mimi ainsi."

Pendant cette futile dispute, Harry retrouva peu à peu ses esprits. Voyant flou, il chercha à tâtons ses lunettes.

"Est-ce que ça va, Harry ?"

Confus, il fit un signe de tête affirmatif.

"T'es sûr, chiot ? Parce que..."

Faute de mots, Sirius désigna ses nouveaux attributs en passant la main sur l'une de ses oreilles féline, ce qui étonnement, fit rosir son filleul.

"Ah, zone érogène." déclara l'adulte avant de recevoir une tape sur la tête de la part de Remus.

Le jeune griffondor allait répliquer, mais un mouvement attira son attention, non loin de lui, Draco Malfoy, à peu près humain cette fois, bougeait dans son sommeil.

Mais pourquoi Malfoy avait une queue et des oreilles ?

Pale comme un linge, Harry passa la main sur sa tête, là où Sirius avait...

Mais qu'est-ce que...

Il releva les yeux vers les deux adultes qui l'observaient avec de grand yeux amusés.

"Il semblerait que les jumeaux aient fait des leur..."

"Oui, et tu n'as pas idée à quel point c'est mauvais..."

Sirius se ramassa une nouvelle tape sur la tête, pas la peine d'affoler Harry après tout.

"Va plutôt voir si Sev a réussit à entrer dans son labo au lieu de dire des bêtises."

Sirius quitta la pièce, l'air résolument boudeur et Harry se retourna pour voir Malfoy et surtout la crise qu'il allait probablement piquer.

Celui-ci s'accroupit dans son lit, la tête calée dans ses mains comme s'il souffrait d'une atroce migraine.

"Oh comme il est mimi ! Minou, Minou !" s'extasia faussement Sirius depuis le seuil de la porte.

"Surveille tes paroles, Black !" S'enflamma Draco dans une sorte de grognement de chat en colère destiné à l'intrus.

"Mais oui, mais oui. Le minet n'est pas content !"

Le... deuxième mi-chat mi-humain se releva avec la queue battant l'air furieusement et se dirigea vers la sortie pour régler le compte de l'idiot qui avait pris la poudre d'escampette quand il fut perturbé par la vision de sa Némésis. Doucement, il se rapprocha de lui et commença à le renifler.

Les deux adultes regardèrent surpris la scène mais ne purent s'empêcher d'écarquiller leur yeux lorsqu'Harry se comporta à son tour bizarrement. Leurs nez se frôlèrent bientôt suivirent par leur mains avant qu'ils ne s'écartent brusquement pour mieux reprendre leurs 'actions' quelques instants après.

C'était comme si leur côté humain et félin se bataillait.

Sirius poussa un soupir résigné et partit à la recherche de Severus.

Harry se mit à renifler le cou de Draco et un léger ronronnement sortit de sa gorge.

Un autre bruit, un grondement cette fois se fit entendre, Charlie s'était levé lui aussi et regardait Draco comme on regarde un moustique trop bruyant, il semblait s'apprêter à bondir lorsqu'un nez se colla contre son cou à lui...apparemment Blaise était lui aussi réveillé.

Le rouquin sembla d'abord partagé entre l'envie de l'envoyer balader pour rejoindre Harry et celle de le presser contre un mur, finalement il opta pour la meilleure approche, il s'assit et se laissa faire.

A l'autre bout de la pièce Draco faisait de même, mais avec beaucoup plus de plaisir, à voir son air fier et à entendre le ronronnement qui sortait de sa propre gorge.

"Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ?"

La dernière victime des jumeaux venait de s'éveiller, et à voir l'air renfrogné de Théo, ses oreilles mises en arrières et sa queue plus qu'agitée, ils allaient en baver.

Fallait dire que le taux de phéromone présent dans l'air semblait monter sans limite. Remus s'était même couvert le bas du visage pour échapper à cet assaut olfactif tandis qu'Arthur regardait d'un air niais les interactions entre les jeunes.

"Et bien, je vois que tout le monde est réveillé."

Cette phrase sonna à l'oreille de Remus comme un amusement de la part de son petit ami qui regardait ironiquement les gamins en chaleur.

"Et ils sont déjà _dressés_!"

Bien sûr, Sirius n'avait pas pu résister à faire un jeu de mot pourri tout en se cachant derrière Severus à l'abri de tout coup de griffe.

Ah, il était beau le griffondor.

Théo observa la scène avec une certaine jalousie, pourquoi est-ce que Blaise et Draco avait chacun leur compagnon et pas lui ?

Et depuis quand étaient-ils en couple d'abord ?

Et pourquoi ils avaient des oreilles de chats et des queues ?

Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là exactement ?

Et...

Un coup d'oeil dans son dos lui apprit tout ce qu'il fallait. Restait juste à savoir comment il allait tuer ses deux rouquins diaboliques...à moins qu'il se contente de leur sauter dessus, faisait chaud dans le coin.

Sortant discrètement il partit en quête de ses futures victimes, apparemment il n'aurait qu'à suivre les cris de Molly.

Loin de se préoccuper des adultes présents dans la pièce, les félins humanoïdes entamèrent une nouvelle étape dans la découverte de leurs instincts.

A peine réussirent-ils à sortir leurs griffes qu'ils s'empressèrent à mettre en morceau les tissus inutiles et contraignants qui les recouvraient.

"Héla ! Pas de strip-tease, ici !"

La voix profonde du maître des potions attira l'attention des plus jeunes qui s'arrêtèrent, surpris, en plein effeuillage. Draco et Blaise lancèrent des regards noirs à celui qui voulait les empêcher de... de quoi au juste ?

Un gémissement plaintif d'Harry et un regard sur la bosse qui déformait les restes de son pantalon rappela à l'ordre le blond qui d'un mouvement rapide attrapa le brun par la main et s'enfuit par la porte, laissée ouverte par Théo, dans le couloir en direction des étages.

Charlie regarda sont petit ami fuir avec un certain détachement et préféra tourner toute sont attention vers Blaise, désormais complètement nu.

Les pauvres adultes comprirent où ça allait les mener et préférèrent les laisser seuls.

Théo baissa un peu les oreilles alors qu'il approchait de la matriarche Weasley, comment pouvait elle maintenir un tel volume ?

"...et votre père, vous y avez pensé ? Il ne va jamais se remettre de la honte que vous avez causée à notre famille ! Je ne sais même plus pourquoi je continue à cautionner vos blagues et vos expériences... A une époque vous auriez atterris à Azkaban pour moins que ça ! Charlie ne se remettra peut-être jamais de..."

Théo toussota, signalant sa présence, mais en vain, il passa donc au plan B, engueuler les jumeaux avec des cris bien plus forts que ceux de Molly et...et ils sentaient vachement bons, franchement ils avaient cette odeur et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de...

Molly arrêta finalement sa tirade lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Nott coller son nez dans le cou de Georges puis, celui de Fred, et ça n'avait pas l'air de déplaire à ses fils.

"Monsieur Nott, veuillez vous éloigner de mes fils ! Je n'ai pas fini de leur faire la leçon."

La matriache vu rouge lorsque ses paroles ne déclenchèrent qu'un simple haussement d'épaule.

"Comment osez-vous ?! Vous n'avez pas votre place ici !"

Un miaulement contrarié lui répondit.

"Sale fils de mangemort ! Laisses mes fils tranquilles !"

Une bourrasque de vent secoua la pièce. Tentant de s'en protéger, Molly recula de quelques pas mais ne compris son erreur que lorsque la porte de la salle de potion se referma devant elle.

Fière de son exploit et de sa magie instinctive, Théodore se replongea dans l'exploration du corps de ses aînés.

Fred suivit la langue de Théo des yeux, la voyant laper le cou de Georges, un ronronnement sortit de sa gorge et il commença à renifler le cou de son frère à son tour.

Georges ferma les yeux d'excitation, frissonnant sous les coups de langues de ses deux amants, les ronronnements ne faisant qu'accentuer son excitation...

Les mains de Théo dérivèrent vers son érection naissante, tandis que Fred s'emparait de sa bouche.

Mordillant la lèvre inférieur de son frère, il commença à attraper le bas de leurs t-shirts, dévoilant ainsi la peau blanche de son plus jeune amant, et celle plus foncé et pleine de tache de rousseur de son jumeau.

Fred sentit son frère s'éloigner et ne pu retenir un gémissement alors qu'il en profitait pour enlever ses vêtement. Il attira Théo à lui, le petit brun étant désormais torse nu et avide de caresses.

"Erk ! Je suis sûr qu'ils batifolent dans tous les coins de la maison. De vrai nympho ! Quelle honte !"

Un long soupire quitta les lèvres de Severus en voyant l'air indigné qu'avait pris le cabot.

"Un peu de tenue Black. Gémir sur de tes choses te donne l'air encore plus stupide."

"C'est sûr que quand je gémis pour toi, ça te plaît plus."

Le poing vengeur du maître des potions tenta de faire taire l'impudent mais n'attrapa que du vent.

"Black ! Arrête de bouger !"

"Même pas en rêve, Sevy."

"Sale cabot !"

"Remus, dis à Sev' d'arrêter de m'embêter !"

Seul le silence répondit à son appel au secours. Etonné, ils se retournèrent vers leur loupiot et l'aperçurent perdu dans ses pensées à l'autre bout du couloir.

"Rem' ?"

L'interpellé redressa son visage vers ses compagnons. L'œil fiévreux, les joues rouges et le souffle court, Remus était pratiquement alangui contre le mur.

Inquiets, Severus et Sirius se précipitèrent vers lui en le voyant s'affaisser sur le sol, le souffle de plus en plus erratique.

"Remus, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?!"

"Je crois qu'il fait une crise."

"Impossible, la pleine lune n'est pas pour maintenant."

Cherchant une explication, ils se mirent à tâtonner le visage du châtain pour maintenir son attention.

"Remus, dis-nous ce qui se passe."

Avec peine, le loup souffla une phrase incompréhensible.

"Répète plus fort, on ne comprend pas."

"Sexe... Sent... Sexe... Odeur... Partout... Veux... Sexe..."

Sirius et Severus rougirent, comprenant que les phéromones des adolescents excitaient le loup-garou, ils allaient avoir du mal à marcher après ça.

* * *

**La suite promet d'être chaude !**

**.**

**. . **

**. . .**

**Et non, personne n'a trouvé. **

**Pourtant, il y avait des indices sur la transformation en mi-chat, mi-humain : **

_Georges tenait un bocal renfermant une très rare oreille de **Ritsuka Aogi**, ou en tout cas c'est qu'il y avait marqué dessus, ça plus la mention ne pas mélangé avec du **Seimei**...bien sur Fred attrapa la boite ou était inscrit queue de Seimei fermentée et jeta le contenu dans le chaudron..._

**Bien sûr, il fallait connaître le manga "Loveless" pour trouver.**


End file.
